Harry Potter, la septième année
by L'archiviste
Summary: La suite selon moi. Chapitre 6 : Harry fou ? Nouveaux arrangements, mystères, etc...Désolé pour le retard, je... je me suis oublié...
1. Chapitre 1

Dans une rue tout à fait normale, par un temps des plus beau, enfermé dans sa chambre, un jeune homme de bientôt dix-sept ans tournait en rond. Ces cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient dans un indescriptible désordre. Sur son bureau étaient étalées les rares lettres que ses amis avaient déniées lui envoyé, au milieu de quelques journaux. Dans sa cage, une chouette dormait profondément. Au pied d'un lit trop petit pour un garçon de sa taille se trouve une malle ouverte d'où sortaient des t-shirts à peine dépliés, des chaussettes qui avaient bien besoin d'un lavage, des livres et toute une collection d'objets des plus étranges. Après avoir ressassé pendant près de deux semaines les derniers événements, après avoir retourné dans tous les sens les paroles d'un vieux sage mort trop tôt et après avoir envoyé valser tous les objets à porté de ses mains, Harry Potter, aussi connu sous l'appellation du « survivant » tournait maintenant en rond dans sa chambre, dans l'espoir sans doute vain que les explications qu'il attendait lui arrivent comme par miracle.  
Il se jeta sur son lit et ferma quelques instants les yeux. Plus que six jours avant la libération. Harry enleva ses lunettes et les posa sur sa table de nuit, juste au-dessus d'une petite enveloppe blanche, marquée de deux anneaux dorés : l'invitation au mariage de Bill Weasley et de Fleur Delacour.  
Harry repensa pour la énième fois à ce qu'il avait découvert l'an passé et surtout à ce qu'il allait devoir accomplir durant celle qui arrivait quand un ballon vint violemment frapper la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il ouvrit les yeux puis la fenêtre avant de hurler :  
-VOUS POUVEZ PAS FAIRE UN PEU ATTENTION ?  
-Euh… pardon, excusez-moi.  
La jeune fille qui venait de s'excuser porter un court short moulant et un profond débardeur. Elle soutint le regard du jeune garçon à sa fenêtre. Celui-ci voyant qu'il ne s'agissait, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, pas de son cousin, rentra et prit ses lunettes. Harry déglutit avec difficulté. La jolie rousse parut soudainement gênée par le regard insistant d'Harry.  
-Je… je voulais pas hurler, mais… j'ai cru que c'était mon cousin… désolé, s'excusa maladroitement Harry.  
-Pas grave, c'est de ma faute.  
Elle tourna le dos et rejoignit ses copines qui l'attendaient un peu à l'écart. Quand elle arriva à leur niveau, elles gloussèrent et repartirent. Harry soupira et referma la fenêtre. Cette intrusion dans ses pensées lui avait rappelé à quel point Ginny lui manquait. Certes sa décision lui paraissait toujours la seule solution, mais il commençait à amèrement regretter ses actes. Et puis quelle idée de vouloir se jeter sur les routes à la recherche d'objets dont il ne savait presque rien. Aller à Godric's Hollow, et puis ? Où irait-il après ? Sur le coup, ça lui avait paru une bonne idée, une très bonne idée, mais avec le recul ça ressemblait plus à un coup de tête qu'à autre chose. Et puis, il y avait Ron et Hermione, ils lui avaient promis de le suivre où qu'il aille. Non seulement il mettait sa propre vie en danger, mais en plus celle de ses amis, cela lui sembla soudainement inconcevable. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux dans l'espoir de chasser ces doutes, ce qui bien sûr ne marcha pas.

Harry décida de sortir un peu prendre l'air, histoire de se changer les idées. Depuis deux semaines, il n'était sortit que pour satisfaire les commandements Dursley et pour manger. Il descendit le plus discrètement qu'il le put les marches et sauta silencieusement les dernières marches bruyantes. La tante Pétunia était dans sa cuisine à astiquer un plat déjà étincelant. Il déverrouilla la porte et sortit. L'oncle Vernon devait encore être à son travail, il ne risquait donc rien pour le moment. Ses pieds le portèrent seul jusqu'à un parc qu'il avait beaucoup côtoyé l'été dernier et s'installa sur un tourniquet (les balançoires étant toutes détruites par Dudley et sa bande). Il commença à tourner lentement et laissa le soleil caresser son visage. Il resta dans le parc pendant de longues heures à ne rien faire d'autre que d'écouter le bruit du vent dans les arbres. Il ne se leva que lorsque le dernier rayon de soleil se cacha derrière l'horizon. Il marcha jusqu'à la maison de son oncle et de sa tante. Il ne tenta pas d'ouvrir la porte sachant trop bien ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté s'il avait le malheur de rentrer après la tombée de la nuit. Il s'approcha d'un massif d'hortensia qui lui avait jadis servit de cachette pour écouter les informations et en sortit un balai, son balai, son éclair de feu. Il l'enfourcha et se laissa glisser jusqu'à la fenêtre de la salle de bain toujours entrouverte. Il entra sans un bruit et envoya l'éclair de feu jusque dans le massif, bien à l'abri des regards. Il tira la chasse d'eau et sortit comme si de rien était. Il regagna sa chambre sous le regard courroucé de Vernon.  
-Où tu étais ? aboya t-il.  
-Aux toilettes…  
-Ne te moques pas de moi ! Je t'ai appelé tout à l'heure et tu n'as pas répondu !  
-Peut-être que je n'avais pas envie de répondre…  
Le regard de l'oncle se chargea de toute la rancœur qu'il était capable. Harry l'ignora superbement et entra dans sa chambre. Un hibou s'écrasa lourdement contre la vitre à son entrée. Hedwidge tourna le dos à ce hibou même pas capable de remplir sa mission convenablement et referma les yeux. Harry reconnu le hibou Weasley et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Le hibou entra et s'étala lamentablement sur le sol. Harry ramassa la lettre qui lui était destiné et donna le bol d'eau d'Hedwidge (qui lui donna quelques coups de bec) à l'oiseau.  
Harry reconnu immédiatement la fine écriture d'Hermione.

_Cher Harry,  
__J'espère sincèrement que tu vas bien, je suis arrivé au Terrier il y a quelques jours et je peux t'assurer que l'ambiance est explosive. Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser de t'avoir envoyer Errol mais un emplumé dont je ne citerai pas le nom n'a pas voulu me prêter **son** hibou…  
__Je t'écris pour te demander si tu n'as pas changé d'avis concernant le voyage, si tu as changé d'avis, inutile de lire la suite de ce paragraphe, mais dans le cas contraire, je veux que tu y réfléchisses bien. Il est sûr que je suis prête à te suivre où que tu ailles, mais je veux quand même que tu pèses bien le pour et le contre. Nous ne savons même pas où se trouvent les objets que tu t'ais mis en tête de chercher, nous ne sommes pas non plus sûr de ce qu'ils sont et du nombre à trouver et pour finir nous ne savons absolument pas où ils se trouvent… Deuxièmement, je suis convaincue que Dumbledore aurait voulu que tu retournes à Poudlard, je sais déjà ce que tu penses : « non, Dumbledore m'a dit de trouver les… » etc. Alors je te le dis moi, je pense qu'il faut que tu y réfléchisses, Dumbledore n'aurait pas voulu que tu partes sans préparation dans une aventure dont nous ne sommes pas sûr de l'issue. Il y a beaucoup de choses auxquelles il ne s'attendait pas (et je pense malgré sa grande intelligence que sa mort en faisait partie), mais il faut prendre en compte notre niveau de compétence, j'ai passé la plus grande partie de l'été à chercher dans les livres (Ron n'a d'ailleurs pas arrêté de me gonfler) et je n'ai **vraiment** rien trouvé…  
__Bon, j'espère que maintenant tu partages mon avis que tu vas prendre les bonnes décisions, quoique tu choisisses, je te suivrai sans hésitation._

_Passons à une note plus heureuse, le mariage à lieux dans deux semaines et je crois savoir que Ron t'a envoyé une lettre pour te dire de venir plus tôt, connaissant Ron, je préfère m'assurer qu'il n'a pas oublié alors voilà, Mr Weasley viendra te chercher dans six jours chez ton oncle et ta tante.  
__Pour finir, j'ai joint à ma lettre une de Ginny (à sa demande), « elle m'a demandé de te demander » de ne la lire que si tu es toujours **sûr** (elle a vraiment insisté sur ce mot, je présume qu'il est important) de ce que tu lui as dit. Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas compris, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? J'ai eu beau le lui demander, elle n'a rien voulu me dire, elle qui d'habitude me dit tout… enfin, voilà._

_Amicalement, Hermione._

Harry posa la lettre d'Hermione sur son bureau et ramassa l'enveloppe qu'il avait négligemment jetée par terre pour en sortir un parchemin plié en quatre. Harry porta celui-ci à son nez et reconnu immédiatement le parfum de Ginny. Sur la partie extérieure, était écrit : _Pour toi, Harry, de Ginny qui t'aime toujours_. Harry s'assit sur son lit et hésita. Il était toujours sûr que son idée était la plus raisonnable, qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne, mais… il restait toujours ce fameux « mais », celui qui lui disait que jamais il ne parviendrait à tenir si près de Ginny sans la toucher, sans passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, sans s'enivrer de son parfum, sans l'embrasser. Il s'allongea et posa la lettre sur son cœur, il ferma les yeux. Non, décidément, il était sûr de ne jamais parvenir à respecter ses engagements, et puis s'il ne partait pas à quoi bon qu'il ne soit pas avec Ginny ? Il rouvrit les yeux et posa le parchemin sur sa table de nuit en se disant qu'il y réfléchirait le lendemain, la nuit porte conseil dit-on.

Les derniers jours de la « captivité » d'Harry furent les pires de sa vie, les Dursley semblaient vouloir profiter de lui au maximum, l'oncle Vernon avait même pris des congés pour être là durant la dernière semaine. La tante Pétunia ne cessait de demander des « petits services » (qui selon elle n'était rien comparé à tout ce que son mari et elle avait fait pour Harry durant ces seize dernières années). Et Dudley avait invité « quelques » amis à la maison soit-disant pour jouer à la console, mais en réalité, Dudley avait plus dans l'idée de défaire tout ce que son cousin faisait. Ainsi, se passèrent les journées d'Harry, si bien qu'il en oublia touts ses soucis, toutes les questions qui le hantaient et même la lettre de Ginny.  
Le dernier soir, Harry s'allongea sur son lit et contempla le plafond de sa chambre, il allait fermer les yeux quand un léger bruit se fit entendre dans la pièce sombre. Harry se redressa et enfila ses lunettes, instinctivement, il attrapa sa baguette et chercha d'où provenait ce bruit. Il s'approcha lentement de son bureau quand il entendit une chute et des voix.  
-Pff… Ron vraiment…  
-Hermione ? demanda Harry.  
-Qui tu veux que ce soit ? répondit la voix d'Hermione.  
-Pourquoi il fait si noir dans ta chambre ?  
-Mon cousin s'est _amusé_ à démonter mon ampoule.  
-Ton am-quoi ? demanda la voix de Ron.  
-Ron ? Tu es là aussi ?  
-Bien sûr que je suis là ! Je n'allais pas laisser Miss-je-sais-tout venir te faire la morale sans rien… aïe !  
-_Lumos_.  
-Ha, tiens, c'est pas bête ça, _lumos_.  
La chambre fut éclairé par deux rayons de lumières en provenance des deux baguettes d'Hermione et de Ron. Hermione se tenait debout juste à côté de son bureau, elle portait une petite jupe courte robe et un débardeur blanc. Harry se surprit à la fixer un long moment, jamais il n'aurait cru admirer Hermione comme ça. Elle était vraiment très… jolie.  
-Wouha… T'es très jolie, Hermione.  
-Merci, t'es pas mal non plus.  
Les oreilles de Ron prirent une teinte tomate et il fit une moue jalouse. Il leva la tête pour voir Hermione (il était tombé en arrivant) et la couleur de ses oreilles se répandit à tout son visage. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour comprendre pourquoi et, malheureusement pour Ron, à Hermione non plus. Elle recula d'un bond.  
-Ça va pas bien ! Ron, tu n'es qu'un…  
Elle semblait bouillir de colère. Ron quant à lui, ne bougeait plus, comme pétrifié par la colère d'Hermione.  
-HARRY, C'EST PAS FINI TOUT CE BOUQUANT ! hurla la charmante joie criarde de Pétunia.  
Harry ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et y passa la tête.  
-Désolé, c'est fini…  
Il rentra et ferma la porte. Hermione tournait volontairement le dos à Ron, mais lui semblait hypnotisé par le bas du dos d'Hermione.  
-Pourquoi vous êtes venu maintenant ?  
-Ben, pour te parler de… d'après le mariage.  
-Euh… en fait, j'ai bien réfléchis…  
Hermione arrêta de respirer et Ron détacha ses yeux des fesses d'Hermione pour les poser sur Harry.  
-…je… Je pense que je vais retourner à Poudlard…  
Hermione fit un signe de victoire et Ron soupira. Elle se tourna vers Ron et lui tira la langue. Les yeux de Ron sortirent presque de leurs orbites et il avala difficilement sa salive.  
-Il va falloir qu'on rentre, on est parti sans rien dire.  
-Ha ouais, okay.  
-Mon père viendra te chercher demain en voiture, lui dit Ron.  
Hermione s'approcha d'Harry et lui chuchota, de manière à ce que Ron n'entende pas, à l'oreille :  
-T'as lu la lettre de Ginny ?  
-Non, j'avais oublié, et…  
-Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On y va, râla Ron.  
-Oui-oui.  
Harry vit par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione, Ron poser un bout de papier sur son bureau. Puis Hermione se retourna et lui tendit la main, il la prit et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Ils disparurent dans un « pop » discret. Harry attrapa le message de Ron : « _Demain, il faudra qu'on parle… Ron_ ». Harry retourna le parchemin dans l'espoir d'avoir plus d'indications mais ne trouva rien. Il se recoucha. Ron et Hermione n'étaient venu que pour se mettre au courant de ses intentions, pas même un « comment tu vas ? » ou même un « salut », rien. Harry sentit une vague de colère monter en lui. Il ôta ses lunettes et ferma les yeux, en attendant de s'endormir.

Le réveil fut très difficile, Harry se réveilla à cause de l'oncle qui lui hurla de descendre préparer le petit déjeuné. Il se leva péniblement et descendit les marches au ralenti, encore endormi. Il arriva en bas, encore en caleçon. Il passa devant toute la famille Dursley et alla droit à la cuisine. Il prépara le bacon, se servit un verre de jus d'orange et s'installa à table. L'oncle Vernon n'arrêta pas de lui jeter des regards lourds de mépris, mais Harry n'y fit pas attention. D'ici à quelques minutes, Mr Weasley arriverait pour le délivrer de cette famille qu'il détestait tant. Il mangea lentement et la tante Pétunia tenta vainement de le faire s'activer.  
-Dépêche-toi, il faut encore que tu débarrasses et que tu fasses la vaisselle…  
La sonnette retentit, coupant la tante dans sa liste. Une deuxième sonnerie retentit, suivit d'une troisième et enfin d'une sonnerie en continu. L'oncle se leva (et renversa son assiette de bacon) et se précipita à la porte. Il l'ouvrit sèchement, lançant apparaître un homme bien portant s'amusant avec le bouton de la sonnette et une jeune fille riant aux éclats, tous deux aussi roux l'un que l'autre. Arthur Weasley, père de Ron Weasley son meilleur ami et Ginny Weasley son ex et peut-être future petite amie, lâcha le bouton.  
-Bonjours, dit-il comme si c'était tout à fait normal qu'il s'amuse avec un objet aussi banale que la sonnette.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? aboya Vernon.  
-Je pense que Harry à dut vous mettre au courant que nous devions passer le prendre, non ?  
-A oui… Définitivement, c'est bien ça ?  
-Oui, c'est ça, répondit Harry.  
Mr Weasley et Ginny le regardèrent un moment sans parler. L'oncle Vernon s'écarta et retourna finir son petit déjeuner. Harry les invita à entrer. Mr. Weasley brisa enfin le silence.  
-Harry ?  
-Oui ?  
-Ne devrais-tu pas… euh…  
-… aller t'habiller, compléta Ginny.  
Harry vira au rouge et monta en courant les escaliers le menant à sa chambre. Comment avait-il put être aussi stupide ? Accueillir Mr Weasley et Ginny en caleçon, non mais vraiment. Il chercha, parmi les affaires éparpillées au sol, des vêtements relativement propres. Il commença à s'habiller quand on tapa à la porte.  
-Deux secondes…  
Harry enfila un pantalon et ouvrit la porte à Ginny. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux en deux lattes qui pensaient sur ses épaules. Elle portait un vieux jeans et un t-shirt violet qui n'allait pas du tout avec ses cheveux flamboyant.  
-Je suis venue t'aider…  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre et entra en passa sous le bras de Harry.  
-Et visiblement tu en as bien besoin…  
-Euh… oui.  
Il attrapa un t-shirt qui pendait sur la chaise de son bureau et l'enfila. Ginny commença à ranger les vêtements traînant sur le sol. Harry lui aussi rangea, ou plutôt jeta, les objets dans sa malle. Ils rangeaient depuis une dizaine de minute quand Ginny s'arrêta et s'assis sur le lit.  
-Ça va pas ? demanda Harry, en la voyant s'arrêter si subitement.  
-Si…  
Il s'approcha doucement d'elle. Elle fixait sa table de nuit avec intensité, ou plutôt ce qui se trouvait dessus.  
-Tu ne la pas lus ? demanda t-elle en montrant sa lettre des yeux.  
-Non… je…  
Il s'assit sur le lit à ces côtés. Elle prit le parchemin toujours plié en quatre.  
-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et…  
Sa phrase resta en suspend.  
-Et ? demanda Ginny avec une pointe d'impatience et d'espoir dans la voix.  
-Et je me suis dit que c'était idiot… que…  
Les yeux de Ginny commencèrent à briller de larmes.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans cette lettre ? demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.  
Elle déplia le papier et le tendit à Harry. _« Je t'aime_._ Ginny_._ »_.  
-C'est tout ? demanda Harry, surpris.  
-Oui…  
Elle releva la tête et s'empara des lèvres d'Harry. Il ferma les yeux et accentua le baiser. Tout deux perdirent momentanément la notion du temps. La porte s'ouvrit et Mr Weasley entra. Ginny et Harry se séparèrent rapidement et tous deux prirent une jolie teinte rosée. Harry pensa que Ginny était encore plus belle quand elle était embarrassée.  
-Je… commença Harry.  
-On devrait se dépêcher, ils t'attendent tous au Terrier, dit Mr Weasley comme si de rien n'était.  
Mr Weasley sortit sa baguette et fit se ranger d'elle-même les affaires d'Harry. Il donna encore un coup de baguette et la lourde valise se leva à quelques centimètres du sol et avança devant Mr Weasley. Ginny glissa sa main dans celle d'Harry et ils suivirent Mr Weasley. Arrivé en bas de l'escaliers, Harry fit des adieux peu émouvants à sa famille et sortit dans le jardin. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air, l'air de la liberté.  
Il allait rentrer dans la voiture quand il s'arrêta. Il revint sur ces pas et sortit son balai du massif d'hortensias.

Le trajet avait été très silencieux, Mr Weasley conduisait et Ginny s'était calée contre Harry. Ils n'échangèrent pas une parole jusqu'à leur approche du Terrier. Ginny se redressa et embrassa Harry.  
-Je te conseil de rester en minimum dans la cuisine. Surtout évite de rester avec Ron et Hermione seul, surtout s'il sont ensemble… Ho et une dernière chose, si Fleurk te demande tout avis ne réponds pas, quoi que tu dises ce ne sera jamais bon…  
Ginny ouvrit la portière et sortit. Harry l'imita. Il alla récupérer sa valise et avança lentement vers le Terrier. Un bruit étrange s'en échappé, un peu comme quand on s'approche d'un nid d'abeilles. Harry poussa la porte de la cuisine et n'eut pas le temps de chercher ses amis que déjà Mme Weasley le serrait dans ses bras.  
-Ho Harry ! Comme tu as encore grandi ! Ils ne te donnaient pas à manger ou quoi ? Tu es tout maigre. Aller, viens je vais arranger ça.  
Elle assis Harry de force à la table de la cuisine et lui servit une assiette avec quelques mets suspects.  
-Merci beaucoup, Mme Weasley, mais je n'ai pas très faim…  
-Ha. Bon… Ron t'attend dans sa chambre. Et si tu as faim, n'hésite pas à me demander…  
-Oui-oui.

Suivant le conseil de Ginny, Harry sortit rapidement de la cuisine et monta dans la chambre de Ron. Il entra.  
-JE T'AI DIT QUE JE VOULAIS PAS ! Ho, c'est toi Harry, désolé.  
-Qui tu croyais que c'était ?  
-Personne, personne…  
Harry s'assit à côté de lui.  
-Aller, dis-moi tout…  
-Bon, d'accord, céda Ron. J'ai cru que c'était Hermione. On avait fait un pari et elle l'a gagné…  
-Qu'est-ce que tu es sensé faire ?  
-Je dois mettre la robe que Fleurk à prit pour moi…  
-C'est tout ?  
Ron tourna la tête vers la fenêtre où une robe rose fuchsia était accroché par un cintre.  
-Ha quand même…  
-Ouais, le seul truc qui me rassure c'est que la tienne n'est pas forcément mieux…  
-La mienne ? s'inquiéta Harry.  
-Oui, normalement, Fleur ne va pas tarder à apprendre tout arriver et là…  
-Il faut qu'on se planque, coupa Harry à qui l'idée d'une robe rose ne plut pas du tout.  
Ron rigola franchement et acquiesça.  
-J'ai tout prévu…

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il est plutôt long et je pense que mlheureusement, le prochain le sera moins_..._ Laissez-moi des reviews, non pas que je quémande_..._ mais presque_..._ A+_


	2. Chapitre 2

-Faut qu'on prenne nos balais, avec ta cape on monte au grenier et on s'envola vers la cachette…  
-C'est pas plus simple de sortir par la fenêtre directement ? demanda Harry.  
-Hermione y a pensé, elle a placé des sorts de détection, râla Ron.  
-Aller, on y va, l'activa Ron.  
-Finalement…  
-Bon, comme tu veux, mais je tiens à être là quand tu essayeras ta robe…  
Harry se jeta sur sa malle, l'ouvrit et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch il en sortit la vieille cape de son père. Tout deux prirent leurs balais et ils se glissèrent discrètement hors de la chambre, en faisant attention à ne pas laisser dépasser les balais. Ginny, Hermione et Fleur arrivèrent au moment précis où Ron fermait la porte de la chambre. Ils s'écartèrent et avancèrent lentement et sans bruit vers la trappe menant au grenier. Harry allait passer la trappe quand Ron l'arrêta.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, chuchota t-il.  
-Je veux voir leur tête quand elles verront qu'on est plus là, répondit doucement Ron.  
Hermione tapa un coup à la porte. Elles attendirent un moment puis Hermione refrappa. C'est Ginny qui parla la première.  
-Harry ouvre, c'est moi, c'est Ginny.  
Harry n'en cru pas ses oreilles, Ginny avait voulu le trahir. Il se fit note mentalement de se venger. Elles tapèrent encore un fois et devant l'absence de réponse ouvrirent la porte. Leurs sourires se transformèrent en grimaces et Hermione devint rouge.  
-Le tricheur, il m'avait promis ! cria Hermione.  
-Ils sont partis, s'étonna Fleur.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, on va les retrouver, répondit Ginny.  
-Pourquoi ils sont partis ? demanda Fleur.  
-Ho… euh… Ils sont du aller faire un tour, mentit Ginny.  
Fleur haussa les épaules et redescendit, laissant Hermione et Ginny devant la porte de la chambre de Ron. Harry donna un petit coup à Ron pour qu'il se dépêche de venir.  
-Attends, encore un peu, chuchota Ron un large sourire sur les lèvres.  
-Ils ne peuvent pas être loin, commença Hermione. J'ai lancé un sort sur **toutes** les fenêtres de la maison, ils n'ont pas put partir pas là…  
-T'as pensé au grenier ?  
-Oui.  
Ron se tourna vers Harry et souffla un « ouf » discret.  
-Ils n'ont pas pu partir par les escaliers puisque nous sommes montées par là…  
-Donc, ils ne doivent pas être loin… sous la cape d'Harry…  
-Oui.  
Hermione balaya le couloir des yeux, chercha un indice trahissant Ron et Harry. Elle commença à avancer vers eux. Seul, Harry aurait essayé de se déplacer pour éviter Hermione, mais avec Ron, et surtout avec les balais, il devait trouver autre chose. C'est Ron qui fut le plus rapide. Il attrapa Harry par le col et l'entraîna dans le grenier.  
-Pourquoi tu nous as fait rentrer là, on est coincé !  
-Oui, mais dans le couloir, on était forcément cuit !  
Harry réfléchit, Ron avait raison, c'est vrai que si dans le couloir ils n'avaient aucune chance d'esquiver Hermione dans une grande pièce c'était possible.  
-Ron, tiens-moi les épaules et suis-moi bien, ok ?  
-Oui.

Hermione entra dans le grenier. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce et commença à avancer au hasard, en faisait des gestes assez ridicules pour voir s'ils étaient là. Harry profita qu'elle essaye à droite pour passer par sa gauche. Elle changea subitement de côtés, ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques millimètres des mains d'Hermione. Harry longea silencieusement le mur, suivit de Ron et ils parvinrent à la porte. Ginny attendait à l'autre bout du couloir. Comment faire pour l'éviter ? Ron manqua de trébucher et le bruit attira l'attention de Ginny et de Hermione qui apparu aussi dans le couloir. Ils étaient coincés entre deux feux.  
-Merde… râla Harry.  
-On a nos balais, rappela Ron.  
Ils montèrent rapidement sur l'éclair de feu et décolèrent en prenant bien soin de rester caché sous la cape. Ils s'élevèrent juste au-dessus des deux filles et attendirent.  
-J'aurais pourtant juré, dit Hermione.  
-Moi-aussi, répondit Ginny. Tu es sûre qu'ils ne sont pas là-bas ?  
-Presque, mais s'ils n'y sont pas, ils doivent être loin maintenant…  
-Pas grave, ils seront bien obligés de revenir pour le repas… et là on les attendra.  
-J'ai un plan plus subtil, rigola Hermione. Viens.  
Elles s'éloignèrent vers la chambre de Ginny. Harry et Ron atterrirent. Le ventre de Harry gargouilla.  
-T'as pas mangé ?  
-Non, ton père et ta sœur m'ont coupé au milieu… Je regrette de ne pas avoir accepté les plats de ta mère…  
-Non, ne t'en fait pas, il n'y a rien à regretter, elle teste des plats français… c'est pas encore très réussit. Au petit déj, elle nous a refait le coup et à part Fleur et Hermione, personne n'a rien mangé… Bon, aller, viens je te montre ma cachette.

Ils descendirent sous la cape et sortirent du Terrier. Une fois dehors, il leur fallut passer au milieu de tout le monde qui s'agitait et qui préparait le mariage. Ron dirigea ensuite Harry vers le garage de son père. Ils le contournèrent, une fois derrière Ron enleva la cape et Harry l'imita.  
-Alors ? C'est où ?  
-Il faut d'abord que tu jures de ne montrer ça à personne !  
-Ron…  
-Non, c'est obligé, jures !  
-Juré, tu veux que je crache parterre aussi ?  
-Cracher ? Pourquoi faire ?  
-Laisse tomber.  
Ron se baissa et ouvrit une petite trappe collée au garage, il entra suivit de près par Harry.  
-Où on est ? demanda Harry une fois la trappe fermée.  
-Dans la Cachette Weasley. C'est Charlie qui l'a trouvé, il l'a montré aux jumeaux qui me l'ont montré. C'est là qu'on se cache quand maman est trop en colère…  
Ron avança un peu dans l'obscurité et alluma une lampe. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite pièce assez basse de plafond, mais assez grande. Au centre se trouvait une petite table, sur le mur de droite était installé toute une cuisine et au fond, Harry vit deux portes.  
-On est sous le garage de papa, renseigna Ron.  
-Où mènent les portes ?  
-Celle de droite est bloquée par un sortilège et celle de gauche mène dans les toilettes…  
-Ha…

Ron se jeta dans un canapé sur la gauche de Harry. La trappe s'ouvrit, Ron éteignit toutes les lampes d'un coup de baguette et attira Harry caché derrière le canapé. Ils entendirent deux personnes descendre et la lumière s'alluma. Ron prit le risque de jeter un coup d'œil et se releva.  
-Ouf, c'est vous…  
Les jumeaux sursautèrent.  
-Ron ! Tu nous as fait peur… s'indigna George (ou était-ce Fred).  
-Vous aussi, vous fuyez les robes de Fleur ?  
-Ouais…  
Ron se réinstalla dans le canapé et George l'imita. Harry lui s'assit dans un fauteuil.  
-Tu veux un bonbon ? proposa Fred à Harry.  
Harry allait prendre le bonbon, mais devant le regard plus ou moins discret de George, il déclina l'offre. Les jumeaux ne tentèrent même pas avec Ron.  
-Qu'est-ce qui me serait arrivé si j'avais pris le bonbon ?  
-C'est une surprise…  
-Un peu comme les bonbons-surprises…  
-Là c'est pas le goût la surprise, c'est le résultat….  
-Tu peux devenir jaune…  
-Ou te couvrir de plume…  
-Ou bien te changer en œuf…  
-Et plein de trucs marrants.  
-Parce que vous trouvez ça marrant de vous transformer en œuf, vous ? demanda Ron, amer.  
-Pour nous oui…  
-Aller, frangin…  
-Hermione, **elle**, a trouvé ça marrant.  
-C'est pas elle qui c'est retrouvé dans une coquille remplit de jaune d'œuf !  
-Tu t'es fait avoir ? demanda Harry, au bord du fou rire en imaginant Ron dans un œuf.  
-Oui, répondit Ron rouge de colère.  
-Et devant tout le monde en plus, rajouta Fred… ou George… l'un des jumeaux en tout cas.

Après une petite demi-heure, ils avaient fait le tour de tous les sujets de conversation intéressants. Ron était toujours installé dans le canapé, mais il avait la tête en bas et « s'amusait » à jeter une balle contre le mur. Fred semblait être en pleine réflexion et George dormait.  
-On s'ennuie à mourir, dit Harry.  
-Ouais ! Je me demande s'il ne vaut pas mieux essayer les robes finalement, répondit Ron.  
Harry se leva et s'approcha de la trappe.  
-Harry, où tu vas ? demanda Fred.  
-J'ai faim, c'est l'heure du repas.  
-Tu te rappelles de ce qu'à dit Ginny ? demanda Ron.  
-Oui, mais je ne vais pas me laisser mourir de faim pour m'éviter l'essayage d'une robe.  
-Si c'est que ça, il y a à manger ici…  
-Ha bon ?  
-Ouais, je t'ai dit que tout été prévu…

Ils avaient passé toute la journée dans la cachette, à boire des bierraubeure et ils rentrèrent assez tard et le plus discrètement qu'ils le purent (pas très discret donc, la quantité d'alcool présente dans leur sang). Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, ils purent regagner leur chambre sans difficulté et s'y installèrent pour dormir en attendant une deuxième journée à se cacher.

Ron avait fait en sorte de se réveiller dès l'aube et il réveilla Harry.  
-Harry ! Harry, debout !  
-Hum ? Kessya ?  
-Il faut se lever avant les filles…  
Harry se leva péniblement avec mal à la tête. Ils s'habillèrent sans échanger de paroles. Ron tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais n'y parvint pas.  
-Qu'est-ce tu fais ? se moqua Harry.  
-Ben vas-y essayes puisque que tu es si malin.  
Harry tenta d'ouvrir la porte, tout aussi vainement que Ron.  
-Merde, on s'est fait avoir !  
Ron s'assit sur son lit et se prit la tête dans les mains. Pendant au moins une demi-heure, Harry tenta tous les sortilèges qu'il connaissait pour ouvrir la porte sans le moindre résultat. Puis il s'assit à côté de Ron.  
-On peut dire que Hermione est vraiment très forte pour la magie, dit Harry.  
-Ouais…  
Vers huit heures, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Hermione, Ginny et Fleur.  
-Bien dormi ? rigola Ginny à l'adresse d'Harry.  
-Et toi, Ron, bien dormi ? demanda Hermione.  
-Bon, Ron tu essayes ta robe que je vois comment elle te va et toi Harry, tu essayes celle-ci, dit Fleur en donnant une robe mauve à Harry.  
Les trois filles s'assirent sur le lit de Ron et les regardèrent.  
-Vous comptez rester là pendant qu'on se change ? demanda Ron, incrédule.  
-Oui, je te rappelle que selon les termes de notre pari, tu dois aller au mariage avec cette robe, donc il faut qu'on sache si elle te va, répondit lentement Hermione.  
-Oui, mais on n'avait pas dit que tu resterais au moment où je me changerai !  
-Peut-être mais tu ne devais pas te cacher pendant toute une journée non plus…  
-Et moi, j'ai fait aucun pari, plaida Harry.  
Ginny se leva et s'approcha de lui, elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de le regarder dans les yeux.  
-Tu le fais pour moi, d'accord ?  
Harry hocha la tête d'un air niais, ce qui fit éclater Hermione et Fleur de rire. Harry râla intérieurement, il s'était fait avoir. Il se mit à côté de Ron, dos aux filles (et donc face à la porte) et commença à enlever son t-shirt. Il s'approcha discrètement de l'oreille de Ron.  
-On peut s'enfuir en courant ? proposa t-il.  
-A trois ?  
-Un, deux et TROIS, hurlèrent-ils en se jetant hors de la chambre.  
Il commencèrent à descendre en courant quand Harry se sentit décoller du sol. Il tourna la tête pour voir que Ron avait subit le même sort que lui. Hermione, du bout de sa baguette les reconduisit dans la chambre et se mit cette fois contre la porte. Harry et Ron furent obligé de mettre les horribles robes.  
-Bien, très bien, dit Fleur, elles vous vont à ravir, on a envie de vous croquer.  
Harry et Ron se regardèrent avec une envie de vomir. Les trois filles sortirent de la chambre, Ginny et Hermione étaient mortes de rire.  
-Et rappelez-vous : vous êtes **obligé** de venir avec ses robes au mariage.  
Elles descendirent encore plus hilares.  
-Elles m'énervent ! râla Ron une fois les rires trop loin pour être entendus.  
-Hum…  
-On peut pas y aller comme ça, t'es pas d'accord ? Il faut faire quelque chose…  
-On a pas vraiment le choix : On est obligé…  
-Non, je peux pas croire que tu sois d'accord avec elle !  
-Non, t'en fait pas, j'ai un super plan…  
-Pff…  
La semaine précédent le mariage se passa étrangement vite. Hermione ne cessait de faire des allusion à sa sublime tenue de soirée, ce qui mettait à chaque fois Ron en colère.  
-Ne t'en fait pas, je t'ai dit mon idée est géniale…  
Ron se resservit une assiette de saucisses, sa mère ayant cessé de tester des plats étranges, comme les escargots ou les crevettes, ou autres spécialités louches.  
-Au fait, c'était quoi votre pari ? demanda Harry à Hermione et Ron.  
-Qu'elle pourrait te faire changer d'avis, répondit Ron avec amertume.  
-Et j'ai gagné…  
Hermione se leva et commença une danse de la victoire avec Ginny. La famille Weasley qui ne savait pas de quel avis Harry avait changé mais qui avait compris qu'Hermione avait gagné face à Ron d'une manière assez magistrale éclata de rire, ce qui déprima encore plus Ron.  
-En fait, ce n'est pas toi qui m'a fait changer d'avis…  
Hermione se figea.  
-Quoi ?  
-Non, j'avais changé d'avis avant de lire ta lettre… mais je suppose que c'est trop tard pour que le résultat du pari soit changé.  
-Ha non, je refuse qu'elle gagne alors qu'elle n'a pas gagné !  
Ron se leva et frappa la table, ou plutôt son assiette qui décolla et atterri sur Hermione. Les saucisses brûlantes entrèrent dans la robe d'Hermione. Elle se mit à crier à cause de la brûlure. Ron tenta de lui enlever les saucisses en essayant d'emprunter le même passage que les saucisses, ce qui ne plut pas vraiment à Hermione. Une fois les saucisses enlevés (et Ron bien baffé). Hermione pointa sa baguette sur elle.  
-_Fréchus_.  
Ron remonta dans sa chambre la tête basse et une empreinte de la main d'Hermione bien marqué sur sa joue. Harry le suivit en riant discrètement **des** bêtises de son ami.  
-J'espère qu'il est super ton plan parce que je tiens pas à me faire humilier deux fois d'affiler !  
-T'en fais pas…

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, comme je l'avais prévu (j'ai toujours raison... ou presque...) le chapitre a été plus court que le précédent. Je pense que le prochain sera légèrement plus long... A+ et ne m'oubliez pas (je parle des reviews, pas d'argent ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre, lol). 


	3. Chapitre 3

Le mariage allait commencer d'ici à quelques minutes et déjà on entendait les gens discuter dans le jardin du Terrier. Ron tournait toujours en rond au milieu de la chambre. Harry avait déjà enfilé l'affreuse tenue que lui a donné Fleur, mais Ron, lui, refusait tout net de mettre « une telle horreur » (selon ses propres mots). Donc, il tournait en rond en caleçon.  
-Ron, mets cette satanée tenue, qu'on en parle plus…  
-Non, jamais je ne mettrais ça !  
-Mets-la, je te dis !  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Hermione entra. Ron avait attrapé la tenue et l'avait enfilé en deux secondes, miracle. Il venait d'enfiler une tenue de soirée en quelques secondes. La simple présence d'Hermione l'avait fait mettre cette tenue à une vitesse jamais égalée.  
-Ha, vous êtes prêts. C'est très bien, on vous attend en-bas.  
Hermione ressortit, laissant seul Harry et Ron.  
-Ben, tu vois ! C'était pas dur !  
-Très drôle Harry ! Ton plan a intérêt à être super ! Je ne veux pas me taper la honte devant tout ce monde !  
-Oui… T'a toujours ta tenue de soirée pour Poudlard ?  
-Oui.  
-Mets-la…  
-Comment ça ? Hermione veut qu'on descende avec ça sur le dos !  
-Je t'ai pas dit d'enlever celle-ci, juste de mettre l'autre… par-dessus…  
-Ha…  
Harry et Ron descendirent les marches d'escaliers les menant au rez-de-chaussée. Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, ils eurent la surprise de trouver presque tout le monde à attendre leur arrivée. Arrivé à la vue de tout le monde, il y eut quelque « ho » de déception et quelque « wouha » de jolie fille que Ron s'empressa de repérer. Les convives commencèrent à sortir, Fred et George (qui avaient réussi à échapper à une tenue de Fleur) s'approchèrent.  
-C'est bien joué…  
-…vous allez morfler…  
-… mais c'est bien joué.  
-RON, hurla la voix d'Hermione.  
-Houla, on vous laisse.  
Les jumeaux disparurent instantanément.  
-Tu as promis ! Ça faisait partie du pari !  
-Et alors, je l'ai respecté…  
-Non, on avait dit que tu porterais la tenue de Fleur !  
-Et alors, je la porte…  
-Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? J'ai très bien reconnu ta tenue de soirée de Poudlard !  
-Ha oui ! Mais je porte quand même la tenue de Fleur…  
Ron ouvrit le haut de sa tenue de soirée et Hermione put voir la robe de Fleur. Elle prit une couleur rouge et sembla bouillir de rage.  
-C'EST DE LA TRICHE !  
-HA NON ! TU VAS PAS COMMENCER, TU N'AIS QU'UNE MAUVAISE JOUEUSE !  
Il y eut un « clac » sonore et Hermione ressortit de la cuisine.  
-N'empêche que j'ai quand même gagné… dit Ron en se massant la joue.

Ron, Hermione et Harry étaient assis à la même table et bien que Harry essayait de suivre une discussion avec ses deux amis, eux refuser même de se regarder. Après deux minutes de tentatives infructueuses, Harry se leva et laissa Ron et Hermione dans un assourdissant silence. Il rejoignit Ginny assise avec Gabrielle sur deux sièges en attendant que les futurs mariés arrivent.  
-Arry, cria Gabrielle en le voyant.  
-Salut, tu vas bien ? demanda Harry plus par politesse que par envie.  
-Oui, très bien.  
-Ginny, je pourrais te voir, deux secondes ?  
-Non !  
-Non ?  
-C'est ça.  
-Pourquoi non ?  
-Pour les mêmes raisons que Hermione qui ne parle plus à Ron.  
-Tu m'en veux de ne pas mettre ridiculisé ?  
-Oui.  
Gabrielle regarda la scène sans comprendre.  
-Je comprends pas…  
-C'est pas grave, coupa sèchement Ginny.  
Une musique s'élava dans le jardin et tout le monde se tourna vers l'entrée (la sortie, en l'occurrence) du Terrier. Bill Weasley en sortit, habillé dans une tenue d'apparat qu'Harry jugea un peu trop voyante. Ginny se leva.  
-Désolée, c'est à nous.  
-Arry, tu danseras avec moi ? demanda Gabrielle, entraîné près de l'entrée par Ginny.  
Harry ne répondit pas et retourna vers sa table. Il commença à s'en approcher quand il s'aperçut que Ron et Hermione étaient dans une discussion assez vive. Il changea de direction et alla vers le bar, installé pour l'occasion.  
-Je te serre quelque chose, Harry ? demanda Fred.  
-C'est toi qui tiens le bar ? s'étonna Harry.  
-Normalement non, mais comme le serveur et allé faire un tour, on en profite, répondit Fred en désignant George du menton.  
George était accroupi sous le comptoir et sortait un maximum de bouteilles de Whisky.  
-Ouais, donne-moi un whisky pur feu.  
-T'es pas un peu jeune ? ironisa George (toujours sous le comptoir).  
-Ho, mais ne serait-ce pas votre mère que je vois là-bas.  
Une main apparue de sous le comptoir accompagnée d'une bouteille de whisky.  
-Tiens, garde la bouteille…  
Harry ouvrit la bouteille et se servit un verre. Il l'avala d'une traite et compris immédiatement pourquoi on appelait ça du whisky pur feu. Sa gorge semblait monter en température subitement.  
-Wouha, commenta Harry.  
-Pas mal, hein ?  
-En effet…  
Fred prit la bouteille et lui servit un deuxième verre.  
-Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…  
-Ho, mais si. Tu vas voir, le deuxième est toujours meilleur.  
Harry prit un deuxième verre puis un troisième et finalement, sous les « conseils » des jumeaux, il ingurgita une demi-bouteille à lui seul. Il avança le plus droit qu'il put et réussi dans un effort incroyable à rejoindre sa table avant que la cérémonie ne commence.  
-Harry, ça va ? demanda Hermione en le voyant littéralement s'écraser sur son siège.  
-Oui.  
-Pouha, tu as bu ?  
-Ho… Juste un peu… houla, j'ai chaud.  
-Dis, t'as bu quoi, vieux ? demanda Ron, avide de savoir.  
-Ça ! répondit Harry en sortant la bouteille bien entamé.  
-C'est toi qui a bu tout ça ? s'affola Hermione.  
-Ouais…  
-Je peux t'en prendre un peu ? demanda Ron.  
-Vas-y, moi je peux plus rien avaler, répondit Harry avec une voix _légèrement_ différente de la sienne en temps normal.  
-Tu vas pas boire, Ron ? s'indigna Hermione.  
-Ho ! Ça va, je suis majeur !  
-Vous êtes complètement irresponsables !  
Ron servit deux verres et en poussa un près d'Hermione.  
-Tu devrais essayer pour voir…  
-Non, c'est totalement irresponsable !  
Ron avala son premier verre.  
-On dirait bien que Miss-je-sais-tout a peur de boire…  
-Non, pas du tout !  
Ron prit son deuxième verre.  
-Pff… Je suis sûr que t'as peur…  
-Non, tu devrais pas boire, Ron. Imagine que ta mère te voit.  
Ron se servit encore une fois.  
-Mais non… avec tout le monde qu'il y a, ce serait pas ma vaine qu'elle me voit…  
Il en prit un quatrième.  
-Quelqu'un pourrait aller le lui dire.  
Il avala son cinquième et manqua de s'étrangler.  
-T'oserais pas ?  
-Je vais y réfléchir…  
Hermione prit son verre et l'avala. Harry releva la tête (il l'avait posée sur la table par manque de force pour la soutenir) et Ron la regarda avec insistance.  
-C'est dégueulasse ! lâcha t-elle en faisant une moue de dégoût.  
-Hourra, elle l'a bu…  
-Faut que je boive autre chose, j'ai un goût affreux dans la bouche !  
Elle se leva pendant que Ron et Harry chantaient en cœur : « _Elle est des notre… elle a bu son verre comme les autres…_ ».

Fleur fit son entrée dans une magnifique robe or. Tout le monde se mit à applaudir, mais Ron et Harry (l'un sur les genoux de l'autre) furent ceux qui applaudirent le plus fort. La marche funéraire commença et Mme Weasley se leva et partit en courant pour arrêter ses très chers fils (à coup de pieds au cul). Immédiatement après que Mme Weasley est attrapée ses charmants bambins, la marche nuptial remplaça la marche funéraire et Fleur put s'avancer vers Bill, au bras de son père.

Après un pompeux discourt du magemarieur, les vœux furent échangés et le repas put commencer. A la table de Harry se trouvaient Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Gabrielle, un français d'environ dix-sept ans et bien sûr Harry. On leur servit tout d'abord une salade verte accompagnée de lardons et d'œuf.  
-C'est quoi ça ? marmonna Ron toujours sous l'effet de l'alcool.  
-De la laitue, répondit Hermione.  
-De la laitue ? C'est quoi ces salades ?  
-Pff… dessaoule en silence Ron, s'il te plaît ! commanda Ginny.  
Ron soupira et mangea son entrée. Harry commençait à s'habituer à l'alcool et arrivait (presque) à suivre une discussion normale. Il compris plus ou moins que Ginny tentait de charmer le Français, qui lui n'avait d'yeux que pour Hermione. Arriva ensuite une gigantesque bouillabaisse. Harry, Ginny et Ron furent plutôt réticent, mais Hermione, Gabrielle et le Français (qui s'appelait François) mangèrent plus que de raison.  
-Champagne ? proposa le serveur.  
Ron tourna la tête au ralenti.  
-Y a de l'alcool ? demanda t-il.  
-Oui, si monsieur n'en veut pas, je peux faire venir du jus de fruit.  
François demanda trois coupes et en offrit galamment deux à Ginny et Hermione.  
-Il nous vaudrait un jus de fruit pour Gabrielle, commença François, et peut-être un ou deux de plus si vous n'en prenez pas, finit-il à l'adresse de Harry et Ron.  
-Non, c'est bon, nous zaussi nous zen en prendrons, répondit Ron en imitant François (petit air "péteux").  
Harry rigola doucement, mais Hermione et Ginny leur lancèrent des regards noirs. Le dessert arriva immédiatement après le champagne ce qui détendit un peu l'atmosphère étouffante, jusqu'à ce que Ron se jeta sur les gâteaux. François se servit quelques pâtisseries et se fut au tour de Harry de se foutre de lui en prenant avec deux doigts et en battant rapidement des cils quelques desserts. Ron rigola et Ginny (après un regard assassin) les ignora et s'adressa à François.  
-Vous venez d'où de France ?  
-Je viens de Lyon, un peu au-dessus.  
-C'est beau, Lyon ? demanda Hermione.  
-Oui, surtout la vieille ville, mais je m'en suis, malheureusement blasé, répondit François.  
-Mais je m'en suis malheureusement blasé, reprirent Harry et Ron avec une voix nasillarde, ce qui échappa à François, mais pas à Ginny et Hermione.  
-Vous êtes un noble, je crois ? demanda Hermione.  
-Oui, je suis duc.  
Ron fit le baise-main à Harry et ils éclatèrent de rire. Soudain, une musique lente se leva sur le jardin. François se leva.  
-A qui je demande de danser en premier ? demanda François.  
Hermione allait se proposer, mais Ron se leva.  
-A moi.  
François se retourna, surpris.  
-Pardon ?  
-Euh… enfin, je veux dire… non, rien.  
Hermione se leva et partit sur la piste de danse avec François. Ginny se tourna vers Ron et Harry.  
-Si vous faites encore les idiots, je vous… je vous…  
Ron se leva et prit la main d'Harry.  
-Tu m'accordes cette danse ?  
Ils éclatèrent de rire et firent semblant de danser un tango.  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'ont ? demanda Gabrielle.  
-Y sont complètement bourré, répondit Ginny en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Ron et Harry revinrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard et s'assirent à la table. Ginny avait disparu, mais Hermione était revenu.  
-Où est Ginny ? demanda Harry.  
-Avec François, ça fait un petit moment qu'ils sont partit.  
-Ha…  
-Vous avez fini de faire les débiles ? demanda Hermione.  
-Comment ça les débiles ? s'étonna Ron.  
-Pff…  
Ron et Harry se servirent deux coupes de champagne.  
-Vous avez pas fini de boire ?  
Ron tourna tout doucement la tête vers Hermione.  
-Tu peux parler…  
Les joues d'Hermione devinrent rouges.  
-Co…comment ça ?  
-Aller, arrêtes, Fred et George nous ont dis que tu étais aller boire un punch, juste après le whisky…  
-C'était pour passer le goût, se défendit Hermione, et puis j'ai cru que c'était du jus de fruits.  
-Et depuis tout à l'heure, tu n'arrêtes pas de reprendre du champagne et du punch, on t'a vu, tu sais.  
-Pff…

Ginny et François revint. Ils s'assirent et reprirent leur souffle en rigolant. François s'approcha du visage de Ginny et lui parla à l'oreille, ce qui la fit rougir. Harry, qui avait d'assister à la scène se leva. La tablée tourna la tête vers lui, surprise. Il tendit sa main à Gabrielle.  
-Tu voulais danser ? demanda t-il.  
-Ho oui !  
Elle se leva d'un bond et ils partirent danser. Gabrielle était un peu petite, mais c'est la seule fille (à part Hermione) qu'il avait eu à porter pour rendre jalouse Ginny. Réaction typiquement puérile, surtout avec Gabrielle. Ils dansèrent deux minutes avant de retourner à la table. Durant tout le morceau, Harry n'avait pas lâché Ginny des yeux. François s'était tourné vers Hermione, mais plusieurs garçons étaient venus lui parler. Harry s'assit de très mauvaise humeur à sa place. Harry observa Ron. Il était rouge vif et semblait proche du point de fusion.  
-Ron, tu viens ? demanda t-il pour éviter une explosion.  
Ron se tourna vers lui.  
-Où ça ?  
-J'ai vu quelques Françaises, là-bas…  
Ron se leva, jeta un dernier regard à Hermione et suivit Harry en direction d'une table de Françaises. Il arrivèrent devant la table. Les filles relevèrent la tête vers eux.  
-L'une d'entre vous veut danser ? demanda Harry.  
Une très jolie brune au teint un peu mat se leva. Harry sentit son visage s'embraser quand ses yeux s'aventurèrent trop bas, dans le décolleté.  
-Tu es Harry Potter ? demanda t-elle.  
-Euh… oui.  
-Je suis Maïa.  
-Très joli nom, comme son propriétaire.  
Elle rigola de bon cœur et Harry se sentit bizarre, son estomac fit un salto. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Un slow commença et Maïa se rapprocha d'Harry. Elle mit ses mains sur ses épaules.  
-Tu devrais mettre tes mains sur mes hanches, proposa t-elle.  
Harry s'exécuta mais il sentit la température de son corps faire une subite hausse au moment où il posa ses mains à l'endroit proposé. Plus le slow durait et plus Maïa se collait à Harry et plus la température d'Harry se rapprochait du point critique. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. La musique s'arrêta, mais ils ne bougèrent pas, ils attendirent le morceau suivant qui ne vint pas. Puis Harry réalisa que tout le monde le regardait. Il s'arrêta, Maïa surprise s'écarta de lui, et tout le monde applaudit. Harry devint rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Ils se dirigèrent vers la table. Harry s'assit et Maïa, prit une chaise et l'imita. Ginny la regarda d'un mauvais œil.

Un long moment de silence plus tard, un Français s'approcha de Maïa.  
-Maïa, je te cherchais…  
-Ho, Paul, je te présente Harry, Harry Potter. Il est très charmant et danse très bien. Harry, je te présente Paul Delacour, mon petit-ami officiel.  
-Officiel ? s'étonna Harry.  
Maïa lui fit un clin d'œil et partit avec le dénommé Paul.  
-Qui c'est cette pimbêche ? demanda violemment Ginny.  
-C'est Ma… C'est pas une pimbêche ! T'es jalouse ou quoi ?  
-Moi ? Non, bien sûr que non !  
-Et puis je croyais que tu me parlais plus !  
-Et moi je croyais que tu étais bourré !  
-Ouais, je l'étais, y a de ça une heure !  
Ron arriva pour couper court à ce début de dispute. Il n'avait pas quitté sa couleur rouge, mais ça ne semblait plus être par colère.  
-Wouha ! J'adore les Françaises !  
Il s'assit. Et constata que la table était presque vide.  
-Où sont Hermione, François et Gabrielle ?  
-Gabrielle est allée se coucher, François et partit avec une fille et Hermione je sais pas ! répondit Ginny d'un ton cassant.  
Harry se pencha vers Ron.  
-Je crois qu'on peut aller enlever nos deuxièmes tenues, lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille.  
-Euh… moi, c'est déjà fait, répondit Ron en rougissant plus (si c'était possible).  
-Bon, j'y vais alors…  
-Où tu vas ? demanda Ginny.  
-Ça te regarde pas, répondit Ron.  
Harry se dépêcha de fuir, derrière la masse de personne. Il arriva jusqu'au Terrier, entra et monta ne courant jusque dans la chambre de Ron. Là, il enleva rapidement la robe que lui avait confiée Fleur et redescendit.  
-Ho, Harry ! Tu tombes à pique, aide-moi à amener les gâteaux.  
Harry s'approcha et souleva une des pièces-montées.  
-Mais, non, pas comme un moldu ! Utilise la magie.  
-Mais je ne suis pas encore majeur…  
-C'est pas grave.  
Harry s'exécuta, il fit un rapide Wingardium Leviosa et amena deux pièces-montées jusque dans le jardin, sous les applaudissements de tout le monde.  
Vers une heure du matin, les invités commencèrent à partir. Les « pop » se firent plus nombreux après que les musiciens soient partis et enfin, vers une heure et demi, il ne restait plus que les Weasley, les Delacour, Hermione et Harry. Ils s'installèrent au bord du jardin, contre un arbre.  
-Alors, cette soirée ? demanda Harry.  
-C'était bien, répondit Hermione.  
-Ron ? demanda Harry.  
Ron ne répondit pas, il était plongé dans une réflexion intense et son regard qui semblait fixer Hermione était en fait dans le vague.  
-Ron ? Youhou ! le réveilla Hermione en passant sa main devant ses yeux.  
-Ho pardon ! Qu'est-ce qui a ?  
-Rien, laisse tomber…  
-Ha…  
Fred, George et Ginny les rejoignirent. Pendant encore une heure, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Puis Fred et George partirent pour rejoindre leur appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse.  
-Ron, je crois qu'on devrait aller se coucher ! dit Hermione en se levant.  
-Mais, je suis pas… aïe…  
-Debout !  
Ron se releva d'un bond et suivit Hermione sans plus discuter. Ginny se rapprocha d'Harry et se blottit contre lui.  
-Tu me reparles ? demanda Harry surprit.  
-Non, répondit Ginny un sourire aux lèvres.  
Elle se retourna et l'embrassa.  
-… mais ça empêche rien…

* * *

Encore un chapitre... j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Si oui, ben... faut pas vous géner pour me le dire. Et sinon, il FAUT me dire ce qui ne va pas... A+ 


	4. Chapitre 4

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Un mal de tête atroce le fit presque pleurer, il était complètement désorienté. Il se leva avec peine et se mit en quête d'un caleçon ou du moins d'un vêtement à se mettre. Il rampa littéralement jusqu'au milieu de la pièce et ne reconnu rien. Il se rallongea à même le sol et ferma un moment les yeux. Il réalisa que si Ron venait à rentrer dans la chambre, il trouverait risible de trouver son meilleur ami nu sur le sol en train de chercher un vêtement à se mettre ainsi qu'un point de repère. Il avança d'encore quelques centimètres (effort insurmontable après une veille de fête aussi arrosée) et trouva enfin quelque chose à enfiler. Il passa une jambe puis une autre et se retrouva coincé au niveau des cuisses. Le morceau de linge qu'il essayait vainement d'enfiler, au lieu d'être comme il l'avait espéré un caleçon était en fait une culotte ou plutôt un string (Harry aurait eu du mal à faire la différence même si ça avait été un sèche-cheveux, mais ça c'est autre chose). Il parvint à se redresser et à tenir sur ses pieds pendant un petit moment avant de se retrouver étalé sur le sol, le tapis amorti le choc et Harry ne fit presque pas de bruit. Il progressa jusqu'au lit qu'il avait quitté juste avant et essaya de remonter en s'accrochant aux draps blancs. Il s'affala sur une boule qui gigota et le repoussa violemment.  
-Ho…  
La voix féminine ne pouvait pas être celle de Ron, ni la sienne puisque ce n'était pas lui qui s'était parlé à lui-même. Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra. Le blanc, c'est ce blanc qui le choquait. C'était trop blanc. La chambre de Ron ne portait pas le moindre blanc. Soit la chambre avait été repeinte en blanc dans la nuit, soit il n'était pas dans la chambre de Ron. La première solution étant assez improbable, il en vint donc à la conclusion qu'il n'était pas dans la chambre de Ron. Dans un deuxième effort de concentration qui manqua de lui arracher les tempes, Harry chercha à qui pouvait appartenir la voix. Il chercha une fille, au Terrier cela aller de soi, qui avait soit repeint la chambre de Ron et subtilisé son lit, soit installé Harry dans le sien… Ginny ! Un éclair frappa Harry, il sortit subitement du brouillard. Tout lui revenait maintenant, la soirée où il avait bu, trop peut-être, la discussion avec les Weasley, celle avec Ginny et… et la nuit…  
Il trouva son caleçon jeté sur la lampe. Il l'enfila en vitesse. Il commençait à réaliser la portée de ses actes. Il avait… et avec… Non, il n'avait pas pu. Que dirait Ron ? Le lui cacher. Oui, c'était la meilleure idée. Mais Hermione finirait par s'en rendre compte, que lui dirait-il alors ? Qu'il avait abusé de sa meilleure amie après une soirée de fête ? Qu'il regrettait ? Mais regrettait-il au moins ? Harry ferma les yeux et tenta de se remémorer sa nuit. Non ! Non, il ne regrettait pas. Que faire ? Que dire ? Comment agir ? Et Ginny, que dirait-elle ? Harry fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête (donc la plus idiote), il attrapa toutes ses affaires et sortit en courant de la chambre de Ginny. Tout le Terrier semblait encore dormir et toujours ce mal de tête.  
Harry ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Ron. Il entra et ferma la porte tout doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il s'avança sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à ce qu'un « hum » féminin ne le fige. Il resta un moment sur un pied, l'autre à quelques centimètres du sol, sans bouger. Ron était avec une fille, cela ne plairait sûrement pas à Hermione. Harry se fit la remarque intérieure de ne rien lui dire. Il ressortit doucement et referma la porte. Il tenait toujours ses vêtements à la main, ne savait pas où aller et était totalement déboussolé par une migraine abominable. Il enfila son pantalon. Il ne pouvait quand même pas retourner chez les Dursley quand même. Si Sirius avait été là… Sirius. Le 12 Square Grimmault. Harry descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il fut soulagé de ne pas y trouver Mme Weasley. Il enfila une chaussure et se dirigea vers le salon. Il attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette, la jeta dans la cheminée et dit « Square Grimmault ».

Il arriva dans le salon du 12 Square Grimmault, avec un pantalon enfilé à l'envers, une chaussure et le reste de ses vêtements dans les bras. Il fut surpris de se retrouver face à Lupin qui se réveilla à son arrivée. Il sursauta et regarda Harry bouche-bée. Il se redressa de son fauteuil (dans lequel il semblait avoir passé une assez mauvaise nuit).  
-Harry ?  
-Euh… oui…  
-Hum… C'est une fille ?  
Harry se sentit rougir.  
-Euh…  
-T'en fait pas, je serai muet… si tu l'es aussi…  
Il baissa un peu la voix.  
-… je suis ici pour les mêmes raisons que toi…  
-Ha, je vois…  
-Je sais bien que c'est chez toi, maintenant, mais ce matin quand je me suis réveillé, un mal de tête atroce, dans le lit d'une ravissante jeune femme que je connais trop, je me suis posé plein de question, trop… Je me suis demandé ce que je devais faire et… c'est fou, mais la première idée qui m'est venu et que si Sirius avait été là, je serai allé le voir… et ça m'a fait penser à… enfin, à ici, quoi…  
-Oui, je… je connais, répondit Harry en essayant de s'habiller convenablement. Euh… professeur…  
-Je ne suis plus ton professeur depuis longtemps, Harry…  
-Oui, je… vous n'auriez pas une aspirine ?  
Remus Lupin se leva et l'amena à la cuisine où il lui servit une potion dégrisante. Harry l'avala dans une moue et se retourna.  
-Harry ?  
-Oui ?  
-Qui était ta jeune fille ?  
-Et vous professeur ?  
Lupin sourit.  
-Ça va, j'ai compris.  
Harry se retourna de nouveau.  
-Et Harry.  
-Oui ? demanda Harry sans se retourner cette fois.  
-Je ne suis plus professeur…  
Harry rigola et alla s'installer dans un fauteuil près de celui où il avait trouvé Lupin plus tôt. Harry se rendormit très vite et ne se réveilla que vers onze heures. Il se leva avec une douleur au cou et constata que Remus n'était plus là. Il soupira et commença à se masser le cou pour faire passer sa douleur quand le visage de Molly Weasley apparu dans la cheminée.  
-Ha Harry ! Tu nous as fait une peur bleue…  
-Je suis désolé Mme Weasley, je… je n'y ai pas pensé…  
-Pourquoi es-tu parti ?  
-Je… je voulais revisiter ma maison, mentit Harry.  
-Ha… et maintenant que tu as « revisiter » ?  
-C'est encore plus en ruine…  
-Oui… euh… tu as déjà déjeuné ?  
-Euh… pas encore.  
-Ben, viens alors. Après, il faudra que vous alliez au Chemin de Traverse, vos lettres viennent d'arriver…  
-Ha ! Oui. J'arrive.  
Mme Weasley disparu de la cheminée et Harry prit de la poudre de cheminette. Que ferait-il une fois au Terrier ? Une fois face à Ginny ? Il prit la résolution de lui parler et passa la cheminée.  
Tout le monde était à table quand Harry arriva. Il entra sous le regard mi-inquiet mi-coléreux d'Hermione, celui (compréhensif ?) de Ron et enfin, celui de Ginny. Son regard lui fit mal au cœur, elle semblait perdue, partagé entre la peur et la tristesse. Il s'assit face aux deux filles, à côté de Ron.  
-Tu veux quoi, Harry ? demanda Mme Weasley brisant l'inconfortable silence qui s'était installé entre eux.  
-Euh… Je… je n'ai pas faim en fait… Je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche…

Harry se leva. Il sentit le poids de la culpabilité peser sur son estomac (ou était-ce les restes d'alcool). Il marcha pitoyablement jusqu'à la salle de bains où il s'enferma avant de se laisser glisser contre la porte. Jamais il ne pensait pouvoir se sentir aussi mal. La douleur crânienne revint à la charge. Il se releva et se glissa dans la douche. L'eau chaude sur son corps eut l'effet de le détendre et il commença à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Première chose à faire était d'arriver à parler à Ginny seul à seule. Deuxièmement, s'excuser d'être parti comme un sauvage. Et enfin, troisièmement, encaisser tous les coups, injures, sorts et autres de Ginny. Harry arrêta l'eau. Il était resté suffisamment dans l'eau à ne rien faire, à repousser l'échéance au maximum. Harry ouvrit le rideau de douche et constata que la porte était ouverte et que ses vêtements avaient disparus. Il attrapa une serviette et s'en couvrit. Il sortit de la salle d'eau et se dirigea vers la chambre de Ron (où il dormait), il entra et trouva Ron couchait sur son lit. Harry se dirigea vers son lit.  
-Où est ma malle ? demanda t-il surpris.  
-Par la fenêtre, répondit Ron énigmatique.  
Harry regarda par la fenêtre et eut la désagréable surprise de voir sa malle, ainsi que son contenu dans le jardin du Terrier.  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? s'énerva Harry.  
Ron se leva d'un bond et regarda Harry de haut. Il fronça les sourcils et ferma les poings.  
-Tu me le demandes ?  
-Oui.  
Harry ne vit pas le poing arriver et se retrouva sur le sol. Il se releva, s'attendant à un autre coup.  
-QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT ? gueula Ron.  
-De quoi tu parles ? demanda Harry en se massant la joue.  
-De ma sœur ! Ce matin, tu n'étais pas là et elle s'est enfermé dans sa chambre avec Hermione. Et tout à l'heure quand tu es monté te laver, elle a fondu en larmes ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?  
Ron attrapa Harry par le col et le souleva contre le mur. Harry sentit l'adrénaline envahir ses veines. Il tourna violemment la main de Ron de manière à le faire le lâcher. Sous la douleur, Ron lâcha prise et Harry atterrit sur ses pieds. Il reçut un deuxième coup sur la joue avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Jamais il n'en était venu aux mains avec Ron. Il évita un troisième coup et se jeta sur Ron, il le plaqua au sol en évita le plus de coups possibles. La porte s'ouvrit. Hermione et Ginny entrèrent. Harry réalisa qu'il ne portait qu'une serviette (qui heureusement avait tenu) et laissa quelques secondes à Ron pour retourner la situation. Il se retrouva sur le ventre, étranglé par Ron.  
-RON LÂCHE-LE ! ordonna Hermione.  
Ron s'exécuta et Harry se remit à respirer.  
-Merci, dit Harry.  
Hermione lui lança un regard glacial.  
-Ron viens, dit-elle en laissant Ginny seule avec lui.  
-Je… commença Harry, ne sachant pas comment s'excuser.  
Ginny s'approcha d'Harry et lui tendit sa baguette.  
-Tu l'avais oublié dans ma chambre, dit-elle.  
Il la prit, ouvrit la fenêtre et appela ses affaires grâce à plusieurs « accio ». Un silence contraignant s'était installé entre eux et Harry hésitait à le briser. Il se décida enfin à commencer, se retourna et vit Ginny en sanglot sur son lit. Il s'approcha d'elle.  
-Ginny, ne pleure pas, tenta t-il.  
-Que je… ne… pleure pas ? demanda t-elle entre deux sanglots.  
-Oui, je suis désolé…  
-Tu es désolé pour quoi ?  
-Ben pour… euh…  
-Tu vois ! Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu devrais être désolé !  
-Je…  
-Non ! Je vais te le dire moi, pourquoi tu devrais être désolé. Pour m'avoir lâchement abandonné au matin, pour être partis comme un lâche alors que moi je venais de te donner ce qu'il y a de plus précieux ! Encore une fois, tu n'as pas pensé au mal que tu me ferais ! Et maintenant, je suis partagée entre l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi et la haine que tu m'inspire…  
-Ginny, je suis désolé… je… je n'ai pas réfléchi… et…  
Elle allait encore le couper, mais il fut plus rapide et posa sa main sur sa bouche.  
-…attends, avant de ma couper encore… Je suis désolé pour m'être conduit comme ça… Je… C'était la première fois pour moi et… et je n'ai pas su comment réagir… j'ai paniqué, je me suis demander comment tu allais réagir… j'ai cru que j'avais tout détruit, que j'avais détruit ce qu'il y avait entre nous… Alors, Ginny, s'il te plait, pardonne-moi… pardonne-moi pour t'avoir tan pris sans rien en retour… pour ne pas avoir compris que c'était important pour toi… pour ne pas avoir su partager.  
Une larme coula le long de la joue de Ginny, Harry posa sa main sur sa joue et essuya la larme du pouce puis il se leva et se retourna. Il allait passer le pas de la porte quand la voix de Ginny retentit lente et émue :  
-Je… je te pardonne…  
Harry se retourna, il retenait difficilement les larmes.  
-Il me faudra du temps pour oublier complètement, mais… mais tu peux encore te rattraper…  
-Merci, répondit Harry en baissant la tête.  
Il sortit (toujours en serviette) et passa devant ses deux meilleurs amis qui le regardèrent sévèrement.  
-J'espère pour toi qu'elle ne pleure plus, sinon je ressors pour t'en mettre une autre, dit Ron en entrant dans sa chambre.  
Hermione regardait Harry, avec un mélange de pitié et de compassion.  
-T'as trouvé les mots justes ? demanda Hermione.  
-Je sais pas… et toi, avec Ron ? changea de sujet Harry.  
-Hum… C'est… ouais, répondit Hermione en rougissant violemment.  
Harry sourit mais son sourire se brisa quand il se souvint de son passage rapide dans la chambre de son ami.  
-Hermione… euh… est-ce que… est-ce que tu sais si une autre fille à passé la nuit au Terrier ? demanda t-il en hésitant.  
-J'en sais rien, pourquoi ?  
-Pour rien…

Trois jours s'écoulèrent à partir de la « réconciliation », mais Ron restait toujours à l'écart de Harry et le trio qu'ils avaient toujours formé semblait se dissoudre. Harry fut satisfait de voir que sa relation avec Ginny s'améliorait, certes il ne l'avait plus embrassée ou serrée dans ses bras depuis, mais elle lui parlait comme avant. Harry remarqua aussi que Ron et Hermione se comportaient bizarrement. Lui restait le plus loin possible d'elle, il restait assez souvent seul puisque il ne parlait presque plus à Harry. Et elle, elle rougissait à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient ou alors semblait embarrassée quand on parlait de Ron. Harry tentait de se réconcilier avec Ron, mais il restait quand même une tension.  
-Ron ? appela Hermione.  
-Hum ? répondit-il sans lever la tête.  
-On va faire une partie de Quidditch, ça te dit ? demanda Ginny.  
-Ouais, bof… pas trop envie…  
Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement de Ron et rejoignirent le terrain où ils jouaient habituellement. Harry s'envola et oublia subitement tous ses problèmes, ils oublia instantanément toute la tension qui régnait autour de lui depuis quelques jours. Il voltigea durant une dizaine de minute avant de retourner près des filles. Elles étaient toujours au sol et Ginny était dans une discussion avec Hermione. Harry se reprocha rapidement.  
-…mais, je sais… c'est juste que j'ai peur, conclut Hermione.  
-De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Harry.  
-Hermione a peur de voler…  
-Et alors ? Tu dois bien avoir peur de quelque chose toi aussi, non ?  
-Pff…  
Ginny monta sur son balai et décolla. Hermione hésita un instant et s'appuya lentement sur le manche de son balai. Elle donna une impulsion dans le sol et décolla lentement. Elle se dirigea doucement en prenant soin de ne pas basculer dans le vide. Harry l'observa, il lui semblait étrange qu'une fille aussi brillante qu'Hermione est du mal à faire une chose qui lui semblait si simple, si naturelle. Il s'approcha d'elle et se laissa glisser à côté d'elle.  
-Alors, c'est comment ? demanda Harry.  
-Effrayant.  
-T'exagères, je suis sûr que ça t'éclate…  
-Oui, c'est vrai que c'est pas mal, mais c'est quand même effrayant !

Après un quart d'heure d'adaptation, Hermione commença à voler relativement bien, même si ce qu'elle faisait paraissait ridicule comparé aux pirouettes de Ginny et encore plus comparé à celles d'Harry. Il commencèrent une partie où Hermione et Ginny faisait équipe contre Harry. N'étant que trois, les règles avaient été quelque peu modifié : il fallait toujours faire passer le souafle dans les cercles, mais il n'y avait pas de gardien, pas d'attrapeur, pas de batteurs et pas d'autres balles. Harry était mené deux cents trente à vingt quand Ron arriva près du terrain. Ils les regarda jouer un moment (trois buts de plus pour Ginny et Hermione) et se décida enfin à monter sur un balai.  
-Je peux jouer ? demanda t-il.  
-Oui, bien sûr, répondit Ginny. Tu te mets avec Harry.  
Il sembla hésiter et se décida finalement. Il attrapa la balle des mains de sa sœur et l'envoya brutalement à Harry, qui la rattrapa d'extrême justesse. Harry partit comme une flèche en direction des buts adverses, mais Ginny lui piqua la balle et l'envoya à Hermione. Ron intercepta la balle et l'envoya à pleine puissance vers Harry, qui cette fois ne parvint pas à l'avoir. Harry se tordit de manière impressionnante, il lâcha son balai et se jeta sur le souafle, il le rattrapa et resta suspendu dans les airs, rattrapé par les pieds à son balai. Il tira la balle vers Ron qui ne fit que la détourner dans les buts de Ginny et Hermione. Harry remonta sur son balai en un coup de rein et se rapprocha à toute vitesse de son camp.  
-T'as faillit rater le souafle, critiqua Ron.  
-T'as même pas réussi à arrêter la passe que je t'ai fait…  
Ginny remit la balle en jeu, elle fit une passe à Hermione. Celle-ci se dirigea vers les buts, elle vit Ron arriver sur elle, surprise, elle ne fit pas la passe immédiatement. Quand elle se décida enfin, Ron se mit debout sur son balai, attrapa le souafle en l'air et retomba agilement sur son balai. Il monta en piqué avant de retomber en prenant de la vitesse. Il n'envoya pas le souafle, il se contenta de le lâcher. Dans un bruit métallique, il marqua un but.  
-Avoues qu'il était plus beau que le tien, railla Ron.  
-Verras… marmonna Harry.  
Hermione fit une passa rapide à Ginny. Elles progressèrent rapidement en se faisant de plus en plus de passes. Harry s'éleva subitement et rata son interception de peu. Il se laissa retomber en chandelle vers l'arrière et attrapa le souafle avant qu'il ne parvienne à sa destinataire. Harry envoya le souafle vers Ron. Il le bloqua difficilement, déjà Ginny était sur lui. Il plongea vers le sol, remonta en chandelle, enchaîna des tonneaux, rien n'y fit, Ginny l'empêcher de progresser plus vers les buts. Harry était en position parfaite pour marquer. Ron feinta une passe et tira vers l'anneau de droite. Hermione bloqua la balle avec une adresse qui surpris tout le monde (y compris elle). Elle tira à son tour vers les buts désormais vide de Ron et Harry. Le souafle passa dans un anneau et Ginny et Hermione se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre dans un cri de joie.  
-T'aurais du faire la passe !  
-Et toi tu avais largement le temps d'intercepter le souafle !  
-Si tu joues comme ça, je te prends pas cette année !  
-ARRÊTEZ ! hurla Ginny.  
Elle vola vers eux.  
-DESCENDEZ ! TOUT DE SUITE !  
Ils s'exécutèrent. Ils atterrirent près des deux filles.  
-On dirait des bébés, je m'attendais à mieux de vous deux !  
Elle s'éloigna. Hermione jeta un regard noir à Ron.  
-Ça donne presque envie de devenir lesbienne ! dit froidement Hermione avant de s'éloigner.  
-C'est Hermione, qui a dit ça ? demanda Ron très surpris qu'un telle mot sorte de la bouche de sa petite amie (voire ex-petite amie, si elle appliquait ses paroles).  
-Je crois qu'il nous l'on changée, rigola Harry.  
-Ouais, c'est quand même inquiétant… imagine qu'elle le devienne vraiment…  
-Je vois ça super bien : « Hermione Granger embrasse Ginny Wesley, par Rita », répondit Harry dans une caricature de théâtre.  
Ron éclata de rire et Harry aussi. Ils en tombèrent au sol et restèrent un moment avant de réussir à se relever. Ron s'essuya les larmes et regarda Harry.  
-Tu m'excuse de mettre comporté comme un idiot ? demanda Ron en lui tendant la main.  
Harry esquissa un sourire et empoigna sa main.  
-Bien sûr. Et j'espère que tu me pardonnes de mettre conduit comme je me suis conduit avec ta sœur.  
Ron soupira et fit une moue hilarante signifiant une intense réflexion.  
-Je suppose que si elle t'a pardonné, je dois le faire aussi…

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu... Je sais, je sais... mais je trouvais qu'il manquait un peu de réalisme vis à vis des relations amoureuses dans cette histoire, donc voilà...  
J'espère que c'est bien écrit parce que ça devrait (comprenez ce que vous voulez, lol)...  
A+ pour un prochain chapitre (que je tarde à pondre...)_


	5. Chapitre 5

-Dépêchez-vous ! hurla Mme Weasley dans les escaliers.  
Harry était déjà en bas, assis dans un fauteuil à observer une photo de ses deux meilleurs amis et lui devant un grand chêne. C'était pendant leur troisième année, Ron et Hermione se s'étaient pas encore découvert un amour réciproque et inavoué alors. Ils semblaient heureux sur cette photo, tous les trois réunis. Harry respira un grand coup, ce n'était pas ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour commencer à devenir nostalgique. Mme Weasley continuait de crier dans les escaliers et Harry mit un moment avant de s'apercevoir que Ginny le regardait sans bouger. Il cligna des yeux et croisa son regard. Il haussa les sourcils en signe d'interrogation et pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un magnifique baisser enflammé. Mme Weasley cessa de crier et regarda sa fille, étonnée. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais ne trouvant rien, elle la referma. Ron et Hermione choisirent cet instant pour descendre. Tous deux étaient échevelés et débraillés. Mme Weasley se retourna vers eux comme si elle avait complètement oublié la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister.  
-Ron, qu'as-tu donc fait pour être aussi débraillé ? demanda t-elle.  
Ron se mit à rougir, mais ce ne fut rien comparé à Hermione qui choisit de sortir du Terrier pour cacher son embarra. Après quelques tentatives de Mme Weasley pour rendre son fils présentable, elle décida qu'il était temps de sortir.  
Dans le jardin, un homme et deux femmes les attendaient sans ciller. Quand il furent tous dehors, les inconnus les encadrèrent comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Une voiture les attendait à l'entrée de la propriété, près du petit panneau de bois indiquant : « Le Terrier ».

Harry et Ron entrèrent en premier, ils s'installèrent pendant que Mme Weasley, Hermione et Ginny discutaient encore dehors.  
-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, en haut ? demanda Harry avec un mélange de curiosité et d'ironie.  
Ron rougit instantanément.  
-Nous… euh… nous… enfin… on a…  
-Houla ! J'ai rien compris !  
-On s'embrassait, répondit Ron.  
-Hum hum.  
Ron tourna le dos à Harry et regarda obstinément vers l'horizon. Les trois « filles » entrèrent dans la voiture agrandie magiquement. Les deux inconnus montèrent à l'avant.  
-Ron, ça va ? demanda Mme Weasley en le voyant bouder.  
Ron marmonna un « ouais » peu audible avant de retourner à la contemplation du décor qui défilait. Hermione se rapprocha de lui et il se tendit.  
-Mme Weasley, pourquoi n'a t-on pas pris la poudre de cheminette comme d'habitude ? demanda Hermione.  
-En ce moment, la poudre de cheminette est très peu sûr. Vous-savez-qui a déjà réussit à détourner des cheminée du ministère lui-même qui ne s'en est aperçu qu'après six disparitions…  
Harry réalisa qu'il l'avait utilisé pour « fuir ». Il s'était mis en danger mais pire que ça, il avait mis Mme Weasley en danger. Il se rassura tout de même en pensant que peu de monde devait connaître le Square Grimmault.  
-Harry ? Harry ?  
Harry sortit de ses pensées et s'aperçu qu'on lui parlait.  
-Désolé, j'étais ailleurs…  
-Oui-oui, c'est pas grave. Tu as besoin de quoi ?  
-Euh… de…  
-De matériel de potion, des livres de sortilèges, des livres de métamorphose et d'une tenue de soirée, récita Hermione.  
-Euh… oui, ça doit-être ça, dit Harry.  
-Bon, je m'occupe des livres, reprit Mme Weasley, vous vous allez acheter le matériel de potion et vos robes de soirée.  
-Toi, Hermione, je crois qu'il te faut en plus les livres d'arthimentie, c'est ça ?  
-Oui, c'est ça.  
-Bien.

La voiture s'arrêta en face d'une boutique assez délabrée, sans vitrine, avec pour seule preuve qu'il s'agissait bien d'une boutique, une enseigne où on pouvait lire : « Chaudron baveur ».  
Les courses avaient été rapides. Malgré les empressements de Mme Weasley, ils étaient parvenus à faire un tour chez Fred et George.  
-Je peux prendre un autre boursouflé, s'il te plaît, maman ?  
-Je sais pas si c'est un bonne idée, Ginny.  
-Ô maman, divine des divines maman, pitié…  
Harry resta bouche bée devant un tel spectacle. Si Mme Weasley cédait c'est qu'un mangemort avait pris sa place.  
-Ça ne suffit pas, Ginny.  
Ha, quand même…  
-Mais il s'ennuie tout seul le mien…  
Elle fit un petit air triste, qui lui allait à ravir, nota Harry.  
-Bon… d'accord, mais tu t'en occuperas !  
-Promis.  
Harry se jura intérieurement de ne pas se faire avoir si un jour Ginny commençait comme ça… et aussi de vérifier le bras gauche de Mme Weasley…  
-Harry ? demanda George, le voyant fixer le vague au milieu du magasin alors que tout le monde sortait.  
-Euh… oui, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées…  
-J'ai vu. Tu devrais te dépêcher si tu veux pas te faire engueuler par ma mère.  
-Oui-oui, j'y vais.

Harry sortit de la boutique des jumeaux, il rejoignit rapidement la « tribut » Weasley (plus Hermione). Ron et Hermione se tenaient la main. Si Hermione avait l'air détendu et semblait profiter de cette sortie, il n'en était rien pour Ron qui semblait stressait et qui n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards discrets (ou qu'il croyait discrets) à Hermione. Ginny vint se placer à côté d'Harry et se serra contre lui.  
-T'as pas une idée de nom ? lui demanda t-elle.  
-Une idée de nom ?  
-Oui, pour mon boursoufflet.  
Elle lui mit une espèce de boule de poils sous le nez.  
-Ronald…  
-Quoi ? demanda Ron en se retournant vers Harry.  
-Rien, je donnais juste une idée de nom à Ginny pour son boursoufflet… il te ressemble tellement.  
Ginny et Hermione éclatèrent de rire mais Ron lui lança un regard destructeur à Harry.  
-Ouais, c'est une bonne idée, répondit Ginny, mais c'est une fille…  
-Pourquoi pas Violette ? proposa Hermione.  
-C'est nul comme nom, dit Ron.  
Hermione lâcha sa main et le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
-Je prends… Elle s'appellera Violette !  
Ron voulu reprendre la main d'Hermione, mais celle-ci marcha un peu devant et refusa de lui donner la sienne.  
-Ben quoi ? C'est vrai que c'est nul comme nom Violette. T'es pas d'accord, Harry ?  
Ginny était toujours contre le torse d'Harry et bien que ne trouvant pas ce nom extra, il ne voulait pas se mettre Ginny à dos.  
-Non, je trouve ça pas mal…  
-Bien sûr…

L'heure du déjeuner étant proche, Mme Weasley décida qu'il serait plus sage de manger au _Chaudron Baveur_ (peut-être n'avait-elle pas envie de faire à manger aussi…). Ils s'installèrent à une table dans le fond de la salle, un peu à l'écart. Harry se trouvait entre Ginny et Ron. Hermione, elle s'installa à côté de Ginny (donc pas à côté de Ron).  
Le repas se passa sans fait notable, mis à part le fait que Ron est renversé (sans le faire exprès) de la soupe sur Hermione en prenant le sel. Le trajet du retours fut plus court que celui de l'allé du fait de peu de circulation.  
Mme Weasley fut la première à entrer dans le Terrier. Ginny ayant voulu aller faire un tour avec Harry et Ron et Hermione se… se disputant dans le jardin.  
Ginny s'était confortablement calée sur Harry, la tête sur son épaule et les fesses sur ses jambes. Harry, lui, souffrait le martyr. Non pas que Ginny soit lourde, mais l'endroit où il s'était assis n'était pas plat, mais alors vraiment pas plat. Une branche lui rentrait dans le dos et une pierre (très très) pointu lui rentait dans l'arrière-train. Ainsi, profita t-il de la première occasion qui se présenta pour se relever et retourner au Terrier, le courrier en l'occurrence.  
Deux hiboux entrèrent par la fenêtre (l'un d'eux du s'y reprendre à deux fois) et posèrent quatre lettres sur la table de la cuisine.  
Ron se précipita, il balança la première à Harry, il ouvrit la deuxième et constatant que la troisième était pour Hermione, il… commença à l'ouvrir (quoi de plus normal ?).  
-Ronald ! Tu n'ouvres pas mon courrier !  
Elle lui prit la lettre des mains et finit de l'ouvrir. Harry lut sa lettre.

_Cher Monsieur Harry Potter,  
__Les épreuves pour passer le permis de transplanage auront lieux demain à 17H, dans le cas où vous ne sauriez pas disponible, sachez que les prochaines dates pour passe le permis n'auront pas lieu avant les vacances de Noël.  
__Toutes nos salutations distinguées et bonne chance pour le permis.  
__Monsieur Hugue Louis, directeur de l'intendance du courrier._

_P.S. : Monsieur le Ministre en personne voudrait vous parler ce jour, merci de vous rendre à son bureau à la fin de vos épreuves._

Le Ministre voulait le voir ? Sans doute pour qu'il « soutienne » le ministère. Harry leva la tête pour parler, mais ses paroles restèrent au fond de sa gorge. Hermione lisait sa lettre. Plus elle lisait et plus son visage se décomposait. Elle releva les yeux et Harry y vu des larmes. Des larmes de tristesse. Une tristesse absolue, ainsi qu'un appel à l'aide.  
-Hermione, ça va ? demanda Harry.  
-Je… je… oui… c'est… je…  
Une larme tomba de ses yeux et s'écrasa lourdement sur la lettre. Elle serra les mains sur la lettre, releva la tête et parla d'une voix à la limite des pleurs.  
-Je suis désolée.  
Elle se leva et monta dans sa chambre, la lettre toujours serrait dans ses mains.Tous se regardèrent visiblement tous aussi étonné. Ginny fut la première à réagir, elle se leva et partit à la suite d'Hermione.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Ron.  
-Je sais pas…  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Mme Weasley en entrant dans la pièce. On dirait qu'il s'est passé un drame.  
Ron leva les épaules et se leva.  
-Où tu vas ? lui demanda Harry.  
-Je vais essayer de comprendre.  
-Je viens avec toi.  
Harry et Ron montèrent donc jusque devant la porte de la chambre de Ginny (celle où dormait Hermione). Ginny était devant la porte, fermée. Elle semblait attendre.  
-Elle refuse de m'ouvrir, leur dit-elle. On dirait qu'elle pleure.  
Ron tapa à la porte.  
-Hermione, ouvre !  
-Non, laissez-moi tranquille, hurla t-elle.  
-Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Ron colla son oreille à la porte.  
-Elle lance des sorts, commenta t-il.  
La porte s'ouvrit et Ron tomba dans la chambre. Hermione, un sac sur l'épaule, les yeux rougis par les larmes, enjamba Ron sans le calculer puis elle descendit les escaliers en passant devant Harry et Ginny qui n'avaient pas bougé, figé par son comportement.  
Ils réagirent finalement et descendirent, après avoir aidé Ron. Mme Weasley était devant la porte et regardait le jardin.  
-Mme Weasley, où est Hermione ? demanda Harry.  
Elle ne répondit pas.  
-Maman ! crièrent Ron et Ginny.  
Elle se retourna.  
-Hermione est partie, elle m'a dit qu'elle vous reverrait à la gare King Cross, pour prendre le Poudlard Express… Elle a rajouté qu'il ne fallait pas que vous vous en fassiez.  
-Elle n'a pas dit ce qu'elle avait ? s'étonna Ron.  
-Non.  
-Et tu lui as pas demandé ? s'offusqua Ginny.  
-Non.

La veille, Hermione était partie, Ron en avait été dépité. Lui et Harry devaient passer le permis de transplaner aujourd'hui, mais Ron n'avait pas le moral. Harry, Ginny et Mme Weasley avaient tout fait pour lui remettre un peu le moral, mais rien n'y faisait, il restait immuablement morose. Il était 16H50 et ils devaient partir. Harry et Ron étaient tous les deux dans la chambre orange.  
-Elle est où ? demanda Ron pour la énième fois de la journée.  
-Je sais pas, Ron. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle va bien. Il faut qu'on y aille, viens !  
-Non, j'ai pas envie de passer ce foutu permis.  
-Pff…  
Un bruit attira l'attention de Harry. Un hibou était à la fenêtre, il tenait une lettre dans son bec. Harry alla lui ouvrir la fenêtre et prit la lettre sur laquelle était inscrit : « Ron et Harry ».  
Harry ouvrit la lettre et commença à lire à voix haute :

_Cher Harry et très cher Ron,  
__Je dois tout d'abord m'excuser de mon comportement de la veille. Je suis partie parce qu'il fallait à tout prix que j'aille quelque part… Mais je vous rassure, je vais bien… ou presque. Je serais sur la voie 9¾ le 1er septembre, je dois encore régler quelques détails.  
__Ron, je tiens à te dire qu'il faut vraiment que tu passes ton permis de transplaner, si tu l'as, je te promets une… récompense, comme tu les aimes. J'espère que tu comprendras (je suis presque sûre que Harry aussi).  
__Rassurez tout le monde et bonne chance à tous les deux._

_Bisous (très gros pour Ron),  
__Hermione._

Quand il eut finit de lire, Harry leva la tête. Ron avait pris une jolie couleur rouge et semblait rasséréné. Il se leva d'un bond se prépara à sortir.  
-Ron…  
-Oui ?  
Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Harry.  
-Tu y vas pour la « récompense » ?  
La couleur rouge se fonça un peu plus sur le visage de Ron.  
-Euh… si tu… euh… si tu pouvais éviter de parler de _ça_… surtout aux jumeaux…  
-Hum… verra bien…  
Ils descendirent tous les deux pour partir direction le ministère de la magie. Mr et Mme Weasley les attendaient pour les faire transplaner avec eux. Ginny attendait, elle aussi, en bas des escaliers pour souhaiter une bonne chance à « l'amour de sa vie »…  
-Tu t'es enfin décidé à aller passe ton permis ? demanda Ginny.  
-Oui…  
-… on a reçu une lettre d'Hermione, coupa Harry, elle nous dit notamment qu'elle va bien.  
-Je peux la voir ? demanda Ginny.  
Harry sortit la lettre de sa poche et la tendit à Ginny mais Ron fut plus rapide et se jeta dans un plaquage digne du plus beau match de rugby (« C'est quoi le rugby ? »).  
-Ça va pas bien, Ron ? demanda Mme Weasley croyant sans doute qu'il était tombé.  
-Oui. On y va ? répondit-il en se relevant.  
Il rangea la lettre dans la poche arrière de son jeans.  
-Oui, on y va, répondit Mr Weasley, Harry, viens. Tu transplanes avec moi.  
Ginny le prit dans ses bras.  
-Bonne chance Harry.  
Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son frère et l'enlaça. Harry sourit devant l'habileté de Ginny. Puis ils transplanèrent au ministère de la magie.  
-Dépêchez-vous, dirent Mr et Mme Weasley, vous allez être en retard.  
Harry et Ron se précipitèrent vers l'étage où ils devaient passer le permis.  
-Tu devrais vérifier tes poches, dit Harry à Ron une fois qu'ils furent dans l'ascenseur.  
-Hein ?  
-Tes poches… surtout la poche arrière, rajouta Harry en riant.  
Ron mit les mains dans ses poches.  
-Et ben ?  
-Y a rien qui t'étonne ?  
-Non-non, elles sont vides.  
Harry éclata de rire.  
-Oui, elles sont **vides**…  
Ron blêmit.  
-GINNY ! hurla Ron. JE VAIS LA TUER !  
-Alors, ça je te l'interdis.

Le test de transplanage dura en tout et pour tout dix minutes. Harry et Ron ressortirent un grand sourire au lèvres.  
-Bon, on rentre et on se fait un Quidditch, déclara Ron.  
-Ouais, bonne idée… sauf que… Le ministre m'a demandé de passer le voir.  
-T'es pas obligé.  
-Non, on dirait pas. Bien que ça ressemblait à une convocation, je crois pas qu'il puisse m'y obliger… mais je pense qu'on peut y gagner à aller le voir…  
-T'as une idée ?  
-Une ou deux…  
-Ha !

Le bureau du ministre était au rez-de-chaussée et ils durent remonter par l'ascenseur.  
-Tu me le dis ton plan ? demanda Ron.  
-Pas encore, je suis même pas sûr que ça puisse marcher…  
-On entre pas !  
Deux gardes du corps empêchaient l'entrer du bureau.  
-Le ministre m'attend !  
-Vous êtes ?  
-Harry Potter…  
-Ha… Bon, vous allez devoir l'attendre, il est en réunion.  
-Non, j'ai pas que ça à faire… soit il nous reçoit de suite, soit il se gratte !  
-Euh… je…

Le garde ayant parlé depuis le début sembla réfléchir un moment puis tourna les talons et entra.  
-On dirait que ton assurance l'a troublé, rigola Ron.  
-Je crois plutôt qu'il a reçu l'ordre de ne pas nous laisser entrer de suite, mais le ministre tient absolument à me voir…  
-Pourquoi il ferait ça ?  
-Pour me montrer que je suis pas indispensable…  
Le garde revint, ce qui coupa court à l'explication.  
-Vous pouvez entrer.  
Harry et Ron avancèrent.  
-Non, vous mais pas lui !  
-Ce sera nous deux ou rien !  
-Bon… ben… allez-y ! Laissez vos baguettes à l'entrée, c'est l'usage.  
-Et bien, il va falloir changer l'usage car on rentre **avec** nos baguettes !

Harry entra n'attendant même pas la réponse du garde, aussitôt suivi de Ron. Le ministre était assis à son bureau. Harry remarqua presque immédiatement un tableau d'un ancien directeur de Poudlard, avec son occupant.  
-On peut discuter dans un endroit sans oreilles indiscrètes ? demanda Harry sans détour.  
-Des oreilles indiscrètes ? s'étonna le ministre.  
-Oui, je dirais dans un endroit moldu, ce serait préférable…  
-Hum… je vois, vous allez une idée ?  
-Oui, au zoo…  
-Au zoo ?  
-C'est ce que j'ai ! Vous répétez toujours ce qu'on vous dit ?  
Ron assista abasourdi à la discussion. Où était passé le Harry timide et réservé qu'il connaissait si bien ?  
-Allons-y alors. Je crois que vous avez passé votre permis de transplanage, répondit le ministre.

Il ne fit pas attention à l'insolence d'Harry. Il avait besoin de lui, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui envoyer des réponses cinglantes au visage. Il devait aussi faire en sorte qu'Harry ne se sente pas lésé dans leur futur « accord ».  
Ils se retrouvèrent devant la grille d'un zoo, entre la cage des singes et celle des autruches.  
-Alors ? commença Harry.  
-Alors ?  
-Vous recommencez à me répéter, mon _cher_ Ministre.  
-Je voudrais que vous appréciez régulièrement au ministère de la magie et peut-être que vous laissiez accidentellement échapper que vous soutenez le ministère et le Ministre, moi.  
-Hum… et en échange, que me proposeriez-vous ?  
-Je pensais à l'acquittement du jeune homme que vous défendiez tant l'été dernier…  
-Hum… C'est loin, très loin d'être suffisant.  
Décidément ce jeune Harry était dur en affaire, mais le Ministre en avait maté des plus dur.  
-Peut-être que vous avez une idée ?  
-Je voudrais avoir accès à vos archives secrètes et…  
-Aux archives secrètes ?  
-Hum hum…

Ron suivait la discussion comme un match de Quidditch, pour le moment, c'était Harry qui avait le souafle et il n'était pas loin de marquer.  
-Non, ça n'en faut pas la peine, les archives sont _secrètes_ et je ne tiens pas à ce que n'importe qui, même pas un soit disant élu ou je ne sais trop quoi…  
Harry venait de se prendre un cognard bien envoyé par le Ministre. Ron, se sentant inutile depuis le début de la conversation, décida de prendre le souafle.  
-Alors, on s'en va, dit-il.  
Ron attrapa le bras de Harry et commença à avancer en direction de la sortie.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? chuchota Harry à son oreille.  
-Laisse faire…  
Ils continuèrent à avancer, jusqu'à ce que le Ministre les apostrophe.  
-Très bien, vous avez gagné. Les archives vous sont ouvertes. J'espère que ce sera tout ?  
-Pour le moment…  
-Alors marché conclu ? demanda le Ministre.  
Harry serra la main qu'il lui tendait.  
-Marché conclu…  
-Vous étiez où ? enquit Mme Weasley, les mains sur les hanches.  
-Au zoo, répondit Ron machinalement.  
-RON ! TU TE FOUS DE MOI EN PLUS ? hurla Mme Weasley.  
-Non, je…  
-DANS TA CHAMBRE !

Ron monta en courant sans demander son reste. Harry se retrouva seul en bas dans la cuisine, avec Mme Weasley. Il s'approcha lentement, prudemment. Il hésita un moment. Le voyant ainsi hésiter, Mme Weasley intervint.  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Harry ? Tu veux me demander quelque chose ?  
-Oui, en fait je… Je voudrais savoir si l'ordre est toujours actif ?  
-Euh…  
Elle rougit subitement, ce qui étonna Harry. Jamais il ne se serait imaginé la « terrible » Molly Weasley rougissante.  
-Non… l'ordre s'est dissout avec la mort de Dumbledore… On a bien essayé de continuer, mais la plupart des membres y était car ils avaient confiance en Dumbledore… et avec sa mort… La plus grande partie a pris peur… Je dois même avouer que j'ai de moins en moins d'espoir… Il ne reste presque plus rien à quoi se raccrocher…

Harry acquiesça et tourna les talons. Mme Weasley avait raison, avec la perte de Dumbledore, tous les espoirs du monde de la magie partaient en fumée. Il ne restait plus que lui. Lui, un jeune adulte. Non, même pas encore adulte. Tout se poids sur ses épaules. Avec Dumbledore ça allait, mais seul…  
Tellement perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne s'aperçut pas que Ginny était descendu et qu'elle lui parlait en ce moment. Il passa à côté d'elle sans même la calculer et monta machinalement.


	6. Chapitre 6

_Une gigantesque étendu d'herbe se dressait sous ses pieds. Il avançait lentement sans vraiment s'occuper de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Un petit homme, assez enveloppé, le crane dégarni, des mains aux longs ongles, une moustache faisant penser à celle d'un rat lui parlait en faisant sans cesse des révérences._  
_-Maître, tout est presque près… Il ne manque plus que votre accord…  
__-Pas encore… pas encore… A la rentrée. Quand il y aura tous les élèves…  
__Un rire glacial et atrocement aigu s'éleva sur la vallée. L'homme trembla de la tête aux pieds.  
__-Mais… mais… ce ne sont… que des enfants… tenta l'homme-rat.  
__-Des enfants qui deviendront adultes et qui se battront, comme les autres ! Ceux qui ne veulent pas rentrer dans les rangs seront tuer. Je tiens à m'occuper personnellement de l'entourage de Potter.  
__-Mais… mais…  
__-Plus de mais ! Tu discutes mes ordres, maintenant Queudver ?  
__-Non, maître, non… je…  
__Une baguette de bois foncé se tendit vers l'homme maintenant agenouillé, face au sol.  
__-…pitié, maître… pardonnez-moi…  
__-C'est bien Queudver, tu comprends vite. Endoloris._

Un cri retentit dans toute la maisonnée. Un cri à réveiller un mort. Il y eut des bruits de pas précipités. Puis un autre cri, encore plus atroce que le précédent. Une porte s'ouvrit. La lumière s'alluma. Une silhouette se dessina dans l'ouverture de la porte. Harry se leva d'un bond. Baguette en avant. Un filet de sueur froide coula le long de la tempe. A qui appartenait ce cri ? La silhouette avança prudemment. Harry envoya un sort. Sans s'en rendre compte. Il poussa l'homme. Passa la porte. Il courut comme jamais il n'avait couru. Une deuxième personne arriva dans le couloir. Une femme. Une petite femme rousse. Harry la repoussa d'un sort. Il enjamba son corps. Il repartit en courant. Toujours plus vite. Harry vit les escaliers. Une porte s'ouvrit. Harry fit un sort informulé, comme il ne pensait pas pouvoir en faire. La porte vola en éclat. Un homme plus grand que lui se tenait face à lui. Roux. Lui aussi, décidément. Le garçon lui envoya un sort. Un « stupefix ». Harry le reçu en pleine poitrine. Il décolla, tapa le plafond et s'écrasa au sol. Harry se releva. Une lueur rouge apparut dans ses yeux. Le roux recula d'un pas. Harry sentit la peur en lui. Il repartit en courant. Le garçon semblait décidé à l'arrêter. Harry tendit sa baguette en avant.

-_ENDOLORIS !_

Ron tomba au sol et se tordit d'une douleur tellement aiguë qu'elle lui arracha un cri pire que les deux précédents. Harry le regarda se tordre au sol. Le sourire qui était apparu sur son visage disparu. Il releva la tête, cherchant qui avait bien pu faire envoyer ce sort. Personne. Ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre du couloir. Ginny arriva par les escaliers. Harry avait toujours sa baguette dans les mains, mais tendu vers le sol. Ginny le mit en joue. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses si belles joues.  
-Harry, je ne veux pas mais si tu m'y obliges, j'hésiterais pas !  
Harry fronça les sourcils qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il esquissa un geste et reçu un « expeliarmus » dans les côtes. Il s'envola et atterrit, sonné, sur le parterre. Sa baguette était à un petit mètre de lui. Harry réfléchit très vite. Pourquoi Ginny l'aurait-elle attaqué ? Ce n'était pas Ginny. C'est la seule explication qui lui vint. Il sauta en direction de sa baguette, mais il reçut un deuxième sort droit dans le visage cette fois. Il tenta de se redresser, y parvint un court instant puis s'étala de tout son long sur le sol froid.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, un mal de tête atroce lui arracha une grimace. Il essaya de se relever mais des liens invisibles l'en empêchaient. Il était dans un lit. Ses poignés et ses chevilles étaient fixés.  
-Y a quelqu'un ? demanda Harry.  
Il entendit un gémissement, quelqu'un pleurait. Harry déplaça la tête dans une position inconfortable de manière à voir la personne présente.  
-Ginny ?  
Elle renifla et s'approcha.  
-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Et pourquoi je suis attaché ?  
Elle éclata en sanglot. Elle appuya sa tête sur son torse.  
-Je suis désolée…  
-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?  
La porte s'ouvrit. Elle lui lança un dernier regard et sortit. Le Ministre s'approcha du lit.  
-Monsieur le Ministre. Excusez-moi si je ne me lève pas.  
-Harry. Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je suis attaché, répondit ironiquement Harry.  
-Non, pourquoi tu as fait _ça_ ?  
-Si vous me disiez de quoi il s'agit ?  
-Tu as attaqué Mr puis Mme Weasley, avant de faire subir un sortilège doloris à Ronald Weasley…  
-Mais… je… je ne m'en rappelle même plus…  
-Nous avons réussit à étouffer l'affaire pour le moment… et je pense que c'est le moment de renégocier notre arrangement…  
-Vous ne perdez pas de temps !  
-Non, je suis un homme pressé ! Donc, je pense qu'on va remplacer l'accès aux archives par la levée de toutes accusations… Et si l'affaire venait à s'ébruiter, nous dirons que tu étais sous l'emprise d'un impero…  
-Hum… je crois que je n'ais pas le choix…  
-En effet…  
Il fit demi-tour.  
-Et si vous me libériez ?  
-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour le moment…  
-Quand voulez-vous que je fasse une déclaration ?  
-Je vois que vous comprenez vite monsieur Potter, répondit le Ministre avec un petit sourire. On va dire pour votre anniversaire…  
Harry eut un rire-faux. Le Ministre leva sa baguette et Harry sentit ses mains et ses jambes se libérer. Il se leva et avança vers la porte. Puis il se retourna rapidement.  
-J'arriverai à voir les archives…  
-Mais oui ! En attendant, je vous propose d'aller faire vos excuses aux Weasley.  
-Où sont-ils ?  
-Dans la cuisine de cette… charmante maison.  
-Je crois savoir que vous êtes un homme pressé, alors je suppose que maintenant que cette affaire et réglée vous n'allez pas nous imposer votre présence plus longtemps !  
Le Ministre transplana après avoir jeté un regard dédaigneux à Harry.

-Je voudrais m'excuser, commença Harry face aux Weasley, je… j'étais comme dans un rêve, je réalisais mes mouvements, mais j'étais incapable de les contrôler…  
Harry vit que Ron avait sa baguette fermement serrée dans sa main.  
-Je sortais d'un rêve où Voldemort torturait Queudever et après à mon réveil… en fait, non je ne me suis pas réveillé… Je me rappelle d'une grande vallée, avec un château au fond…  
Harry inspira fortement. Il retint difficilement les larmes.  
-Je… non… c'est… pas possible… veux pas… croire...  
Les paroles d'Harry devinrent incohérente. Ron baissa légèrement sa baguette. Harry tomba à genou et les larmes commencèrent à ruisseler sur son visage. Ginny fut la première à se lever. Elle s'approcha d'Harry, le prit dans ses bras et commença à le bercer. Mme Weasley se leva elle aussi et rejoint sa fille.  
-Harry, je suis désolée de t'avoir cru capable d'une telle chose, dit-elle.  
Mr Weasley avança à son tour et aida Harry à se relever.  
-C'est bon, Harry, on est toujours avec toi. Je t'ais toujours considéré comme un de mes fils et… enfin… bon retour chez nous.

Ron hésita un instant, se leva, s'approcha d'Harry et lui balança un coup de poing dans le nez. Harry vacilla sur quelques pas.  
-RON ! s'indigna Mme Weasley.  
-Non, c'est normal, la coupa Harry.  
Ron le regarda dans les yeux. Il s'avança encore, arma le poing et finalement lui prit la main.  
-On est quitte, dit-il.  
Harry lui tira le bras et il se firent l'accolade.  
-Il faut que je te parle, lui dit Harry à l'oreille.

Les jours qui suivirent, Harry n'était jamais seul, il dormait maintenant dans l'ancienne chambre des jumeaux et la nuit, quand elle pensait que Harry dormait, Mme Weasley entrait dans sa chambre, prenait sa baguette et ferma la porte d'un sortilège. Harry remarqua que tous les matins, elle se levait avant lui car sa baguette avait retrouvé sa place à son réveil. Durant ces jours, il ne put pas parler à Ron en privé. Malgré de nombreuses tentatives où Harry essayait de s'éclipser avec Ron, Mme Weasley se débrouillait pour que Ron ait une corvée ou une occupation plus importante.  
Le matin de son anniversaire, Harry se réveilla très tard. Il se souvint d'avoir fait le même rêve que la nuit où il avait… « déraillé », mais en moins clair, en moins saisissant comme s'il s'agissait maintenant d'un souvenir. Comme si la première fois et il avait été le témoin en directe de la scène.  
-Harry ? appela Mme Weasley d'en bas.  
Harry se leva, enfila un pantalon et un t-shirt et descendit. Dans la cuisine, assis à la table, savourant de délicieux biscuits, le Ministre en personne l'attendait.  
-Harrr… Ha…rry… dit-il la bouche pleine.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
-Simplement te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, répondit-il en se levant.  
Il le prit dans ses bras. Harry surpris ne réagit pas.  
-Tu te rappelles de notre « contrat » ? lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille.  
-Comment oublier ? répondit Harry toujours dans les bras du Ministre.  
-Et bien, on commence maintenant, j'ai laissé des journalistes me filer « discrètement »…  
Le Ministre relâche Harry.  
-Tiens, voilà ton cadeau, rajouta t-il en lui tendant un paquet de manière ostensible.  
-Merci…  
-Bon, je dois y aller, j'ai beaucoup de travaille… Ho ! Et Harry, tu devrais sourire, ça te rendrait plus photogénique…

Le Ministre sortit, accompagné de Mme Weasley et transplana. Comme par hasard, un journaliste et son photographe sortirent des buissons et s'approchèrent de la maisonnée. Harry les vit s'approcher et se décida à intervenir. Il sortit dans le jardin comme si de rien était avec un sourire forcé.  
-Bonjours, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? demanda Harry avec une voix faussement polie.  
-Euh… Oui, figurez-vous que mon photographe et moi passions dans le coin, par hasard, bien sûr…  
-Bien sûr…  
-… et nous avons, inconsciemment, jeté un coup d'œil sur ce magnifique jardin. Et là, qu'elle ne fut pas notre surprise de voir le Ministre en personne sortir de la maison où loge le célèbre Harry Potter. Le survivant, l'élu, le dernier espoir du monde sorcier… Qu'elle surnom préférez-vous ?  
-Harry Potter…  
-Bien, moi je trouve que l'élu vous va mieux.  
Le flash aveugla Harry.  
-Que faisait le Ministre chez vous ?  
-Il était là pour me passer le bonjour et me souhaiter mon anniversaire… nous sommes très amis et j'ai une confiance aveugle en lui…  
-Très bien, très bien… ça fera un article super… Et qu'elle était le cadeau qu'il vous a offert ?  
Harry réalisa qu'il ne l'avait pas ouvert. Il s'était contenté de le jeter négligemment sur la table.  
-Un… un secret entre lui et moi…  
-Que de mystère… Le Ministre formerait-il le jeune Elu à sa destinée ?  
-Euh… oui-oui, vous avez percé le mystère, mentit Harry. Si ça ne vous gène pas, je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner maintenant, ce fut un plaisir, à une prochaine fois.  
Le journaliste et le photographe ne prirent pas la peine de répondre et transplanèrent.  
Harry allait entamer sa dixième crêpe quand un hibou apporta le journal. Ron le prit et commença à le lire.  
-Tu fais la une, lui dit-il comme si s'était normal.  
-J'imagine…  
Un deuxième hibou entra par la fenêtre et se posa sur la crêpe d'Harry.  
-Ho non !  
Harry prit la lettre que le hibou lui tendait.

_Cher Harry,_

_Tout d'abord, laisse moi te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Je suis désolée, mais pour le cadeau il faudra que tu attendes un peu, je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en trouver un… j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas._

_Ensuite, je viens de lire la gazette. C'est quoi cette histoire avec le Ministre ? Il n'a jamais fait que nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues et voilà que tu l'idolâtre ! En plus, il te forme ? Non, mais vraiment ! Pourquoi tu as dit tous ces mensonges, parce que c'est ce que c'est, ne nies pas ! J'en suis sûre, je te connais depuis suffisamment longtemps maintenant pour en être sûre._

_Comme je suis sûre que tu vas me poser la question dans ta prochaine lettre, et pour ne pas avoir à répondre, je suis chez moi… enfin, chez mes… non, chez moi. J'ai eu quelques problèmes familiaux et c'est pour ça que j'ai du m'absenter. S'il n'est pas en train de lire par-dessus ton épaule, évite de le dire à Ron, s'il te plait._

_Je t'embrasse fort et te souhaite, encore une fois, un joyeux anniversaire._

_Hermione._

Harry plia la lettre.  
-C'est qui ? demanda Ron.  
-Hermione elle…  
-Elle va bien ? Où est-elle ? Pourquoi est-elle partie ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit ?  
-Du calme Ron, du calme. Elle ne dit rien de bien précis, juste qu'elle va bien.  
-Ha…

Harry avait reçu pour son anniversaire, un objet en forme de carotte, qu'on lui avait présenté comme étant un « dirigeur » et un livre sur les phénomènes magique inexplicables. Il ne mit d'ailleurs pas longtemps, à se rendre compte qu'il était un de ses _phénomènes_. Harry remercia tout le monde puis monta dans la chambre de Ron dans l'espoir de se détendre. Il fut cependant intercepté par un Ginny habillé d'une jolie jupe noire et d'un chemisier de la même couleur. Elle le tira par le bras jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Une fois qu'elle eut fermé la porte (avec un sort, mais Harry ne s'en rendit pas compte), elle se retourna vers lui une lueur inquiétante dans ses yeux.  
-Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
-Comment tu me trouves ?  
-Euh… très jolie, comme d'habitude, pourquoi ?  
-Et mes habits ?  
-Tu es parfaite, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu me fais un peu peur…  
-Je voulais simplement t'offrir ton cadeau...


End file.
